


Nineteen Years Later

by heda_raiven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Leaky Cauldron, Magical Menagerie, Prefects' Bathroom, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_raiven/pseuds/heda_raiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, a girl finds herself trapped in the hollow of a tree. She has no memory - other than that brilliant flash of green, and a silhouette standing behind it. And soon enough, she begins to recognise the place and people as if she once knew them; which she did. But she is still distant from those memories, unable to place names to faces.  </p><p>As if starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a third year is hard enough. Not only must she learn everything a first year must learn, but she must also learn what forces are acting against her and those who surround her. This is her last chance to do so, if she wishes to keep the future safe from the Dark Arts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any thing but the plot and Lune Estelle.

It took several moments until the claustrophobic feelings ceased. Sure, she was surrounded by blackness and curled up in the hollow of something, but after those few, painstaking moments of panic, flashes of memory came back to her. A striking green light, but not an ounce of pain that came with it. She made a fist with one hand and began knocking on the wood that surrounded her. It took another minute before she found where an opening must be, (a hollow sound had followed her knocks). And so, she positioned herself to kick at that wall of wood. It wasn’t easy, it pained her to force her weak body for such a task. She was sure her bare feet secured some splinters in the process, too.

Finally, the wood caved under the pressure of her bare foot, and after another minute of ripping the bark away, she tumbled out onto the ground. It was moonlight causing an instinctive cringe, (yet unknowing to why that instinct was there). Becoming a werewolf was not in her worries, surely. She knew that the moonlight had nothing to do with her becoming a ravaging beast.

Although it was dark, she noticed that the tree had nestled itself between a cliff and a bridge that ran over a lake - _The Black Lake_. She had a moment of panic, wishing she was inside the hollow of the tree once more. It only seemed safer than where she was kneeling now. The Black Lake was a name that paired well with another memory. Still, those memories must have been of another world, another time. She ran her mind for answers, but all that appeared was the brilliant flash of green and names of meaningless places. She looked at the cliff, and slowly lifted her eyes until she saw one of the stone towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why was her heart racing, when the castle meant nothing to her?

The girl calmed herself. She placed her palm on one of the protruding tree roots of the tree. She wasn’t sure how, but a past memory flashed in her mind. The girl behind her eyes was merely explaining why her own hand was on the bulbous tree root. The girl in the vision spoke to herself, explaining that there were only three questions that she could ask the tree.

_If a tree could answer questions_ , the girl wondered after the vision ceased,  _it would help me understand where I am_ . She chuckled at the thought of a tree replying. But, for the sake of it, she copied the girl in the vision and thought carefully of a question that may help her.

“W- what year is it?” She stuttered, confused about how strange her voice sounded, it was deep - mature even. In her wait for the tree to answer, she held her palm at her throat, feeling how cold her hands were. It was night, and her clothes were limited to rags as she soon noticed when she looked down at her kneeling figure. Once the girl looked up, however, etched in the tree was the answer to her question.

_2017_

As was expected for almost everything that was occurring this night, the girl recognised the number. Both of her hands reached up to her head, where she clutched the mess of hair as an act of frustration. ‘First, I awake inside of a tree. Next, I find that the tree is at a school, familiar yet distant. I am so... _frustrated!_ ’ She chuckled at the nonsense she was speaking. Surely this memory loss was the aftermath of some terrible accident. She was recognising things as a memory, but not for what they really were. Those memories however, were interrupted when she heard the sound of a twig snap.

‘Oh. Dear,’ Was all she had heard before she turned towards the maker of the noise. The voice was to no surprise. In fact, it felt like a few days ago when she had heard that voice.  _Again with the memory_ , she thought grumpily,  _shut it_.

‘Please tell me you can help me,’ She said helplessly in return, only just realising how tiring this was. She let her head drop into her palms, exhausted with the feeling of helplessness.

‘If you recall, I taught you once,’ The old woman said with a faint smile, but her eyes still reflected worry and fear for what was to come. She turned her head from the girl who wore nothing but a rag, as if she were a house elf, to the tree beside her. It had been growing for nineteen years now. She had pretended it was a way of Dumbledore, her predecessor, of saying that he was still here and watching over his students. That was the only reason she left it growing on its own. But she never thought…

‘It’s an Elder tree, isn’t it?’ The girl broke the Headmistress’ attention as the girl followed her gaze to the tree, she nodded in confirmation as she looked up in admiration of its brilliant canopy of branches and leaves. The appearance of the girl's face made it more obvious that it wasn’t over. She received the owl moments ago from Draco (how strange she had thought to see his handwriting), she knew that she should come straight to the tree that guided her in times of need. Yet, it couldn’t be that the terrible happenings weren’t over - surely?

‘Ask it what your name is,’ The Headmistress waved a hand towards the roots of the tree. She could already see the current year etched onto the dark bark of the tree. But she needed to see more truths, even if she already knew the answer. She was sure that she knew the answer. The girl, on the other hand, had no idea what a name could tell.  

‘Why waste a second of my questions on such a thing?’ The girl frowned at the suggestion, but she was kneeling and pressing her palm against the root as she did before the Headmistress was able to explain. ‘What is my name?’ She questioned the tree in a much stronger voice than before. Confident that the answer would not bring any new information.

_Lune Estelle_

It was etched in the tree within seconds. Following the etching was not a gasp from McGonagall, but a look of disappointment. False hope that perhaps this was no one of importance. The girl, Lune, was continuing to frown at the words. They looked as if they were in another language. ‘You seem to know what this means, yes?’

‘Are you telling me that you don’t, Miss Mary - er... Estelle?’ The name meant nothing to the young girl, which was a terrible ordeal. It only revealed that there were gaps in her knowledge. It explained that it was only out of an instinctive feeling that she broke out of that hollow; that anything she did after that moment was not really _her_.

‘I’m afraid that is what I am telling you,’ She whimpered in response to her former teacher. ‘I’m also afraid to tell you… that - that I don’t exactly know anything else about _this_.’ Her hands dropped to her side, limp, as she got bored of rubbing her hands together in agitation. Her fingers were so cold, her head was beginning to only offer an aching thrum on the side of her skull, rather than to show any _useful_ memories.

‘Your final question must wait, then,’ The Headmistress held out a hand, offering it to the girl for guidance, to help her stand. ‘The school year begins in a week, we had better get you organised. This year will be long and hard, but I ensure you, an Unbreakable Vow was made for your protection.’

And with those confusing last words, they walked a long trek back towards the castle, where warmth flooded the young girl's bare skin as they slipped in through the front doors. Her shivering did not cease, however, as her fear continued to shake her nerves senseless. The fear only got worse as she could name the places that she walked through. Although it was empty of the students who would soon enough crowd it, the Entrance Hall was as grand as she expected it to be. The stairs too, that wound up towards the Headmistress’ office.

‘I should mention,’ Lune whispered, after they reached an archway and stopped, ‘I don’t recall your name.’ She felt ashamed, this woman was helping her as if it were the last thing that she did. Perhaps that was what she meant when she used the term Unbreakable Vow.

‘Minerva McGonagall. Professor McGonagall to you, dear,’ She smiled down at the girl in rags before turning to the enclosed archway and saying, ‘ _Piertotum locomotor_.’ As the archway slowly revealed a set of stairs that led steeply upwards, it became apparent that the words Professor McGonagall used were a password. And together, they climbed the steps up and up until an open door gave sight to a large office, McGonagall’s office.

  


	2. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything other than the plot and Lune Estelle. [Can't wait to introduce another canon character in the next chapter who are more than just moving portraits].

Lune was sat on a seat, clothed in proper black robes, although slightly large for her undersized body. She couldn’t keep her eyes on one thing at a time, it was all so beautiful. There were several animals - some in cages, others perched safely upon any surface they could find, clearly tame. There were also moving people within the frames that dotted their way on the walls. In particular, there were two that her eyes finally locked on; the two which were situated on either side of where Professor McGonagall was sitting patiently.

‘I have met them both before, haven’t I?’ She asked, turning her attention to the Professor, and once again back to the contrasting images. One was of an aged man, his hair and beard both silvery and trailing far down. The other must have been a little older than middle-aged who, although sleeping, seemed to be unhappy about something; his face was set in a grimace, his chest rose and fell with every breath.

‘Yes. Professor Dumbledore especially took a delight in knowing you,’ She explained, looking over her shoulder at the image of the eldest man that dozed with his head falling forward, causing his half-moon shaped spectacles to slip down to the tip of his nose. ‘As for Professor Snape, he supplied you with a potion to keep your nightly… visions at bay,’ obviously, the word visions was not the correct one to use here, as Professor McGonagall shook her head slightly after using it.

‘These visions, I’ve had some strange things in my head. Mainly a flash of green. It seems beautiful but...’ She trailed off, noticing that the mention of the image gave the Professor an opportunity to look more shocked. But she nodded with the frown still on her brow, listening intently. ‘Over this time, I have also noted a silhouette in the background of this flash. Do you understand what that may mean?’

‘The question is, do you understand that you are not human? In fact, you were once a myth for all of us, until Dumbledore found you as a child in your past life. He knew by a look at your human Mother, among other things,’ She paused, smiling to herself. She must be reminiscing to herself about her predecessors crazy ideas. ‘Dumbledore knows that nothing is impossible. You had many names. The two that Dumbledore knew you as was the Child of the Moon and the Reincarnation. He knew that you existed. But… you were murdered. By who, I do not know. I do know what they were looking for, and promise you they will never find it.’ She stopped speaking. Although it wasn’t a big speech Lune found that there was an incredible amount of information to take in. She knew it would take a long time before she could hope to understand any of it.

‘ _Moon_ child?’ She whispered to herself quietly. ‘Is that why I felt strange when the moonlight hit my skin? Why would I ever be so afraid of something so beautiful?’ None of it made sense. Even the Professor could not answer many questions as she was baffled by most of the things she knew herself. Lune watched her calmly as she straightened in her seat and reached for a beautifully feathered quill and some parchment. It took her a few moments to respond as she scribbled with black ink.

‘Unfortunately, I will never be able to answer those questions,’ The Professor said exactly as Lune feared. Though she continued to share what she already knew. ‘It is a rare type of magic. I never heard of it until our previous Headmaster shared your secrets with me. I believe it is much like how the Centaurs have an affinity for astronomy. You have an affinity for the moon. _Moon child_ is simply a made up name, perhaps from past wizard or witch historians who believed you to be real too. It is an old term used for something we just don’t understand,’ Her smile was warming but it did made Lune shift in her seat awkwardly. She wasn’t sure how to deal with this situation. She was a myth. 

‘I am a Reincarnation… somehow connected to the moon.’ She stated, staring down at her pale hands that were sitting in her lap, curled in fists. ‘But there was something wrong this time, wasn’t there?’

‘Although I don’t know the real answer to that, I can say with high certainty that you have never been reborn inside of a tree in the past,’ She responded, now beginning to scratch her quill on the parchment after staring at it for the last few moments. Her eyes were skimming over the page. ‘You were last born from a Muggle - a human - who claimed to view an Oak tree growing from but a seed in the back of her garden, the day you were born. In your past lives, you may have had similar experiences.’

‘Do the trees have some important to my life?’ It had come out of her mouth before she realised the Professor would probably not be able to answer that question, either. However, Lune desired to have everything answered right now. She needed to know who murdered her, what they wanted to take from her, and… she wanted everything else that she had heard this night to be explained. She just wanted to understand it all.

‘They seem to grow and die with you. They provide you with the wood in which your wand will be made from,’ She took a moment, looking up from her parchment which she was still scribbling words on. Lune paid no attention to the scraping noises it made. ‘I believe it summoned you an owl last time. But he would resist coming to stay with you at Hogwarts, must have kept an eye out for your Mother while you were away during the semesters. We never found out why.’

Lune considered everything she had heard tonight, but decided that she was exhausted and the Professor was probably also feeling hints of drowsiness. After all, she was quite old by the looks of her. Of all the questions she had, she found one that the Professor _could_ answer, ‘I have one last question.’ Lune twiddled her thumbs together for a moment before asking it, ‘Before, you almost called me Miss Mary. Was that my name… before?’

At that, Professor McGonagall smiled, ‘Yes. You were Mary Mostafa, often mistaken to be in relation to an old Quidditch referee, Hassan Mostafa. Yet, your Mother was unsure of where that name came from.’ And then she stood, picking up the parchment and slipped it into a nearby envelope. ‘We’d better get you somewhere to sleep, Gryffindor will do.’

 


	3. A Meeting with The House Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except for the plot and Lune Estelle.

Professor McGonagall had led Lune through hallways and different stairways until they came up to the seventh floor and a large portrait of a Fat Lady. Lune was busy keeping her eyes on the walls, all filled with moving pictures of people - and amazingly, animals included. She couldn’t believe her eyes, it was like a dream in this castle. She missed the words which caused the portrait to open, revealing a short walkway that opened up into a large room. Lune followed the Headmistress into the darkened room, her fingers dragging across the wall as she strolled forward. The room lit up when the Professor swished her wand towards the fire that nestled itself on the wall, surrounded by comfortable looking arm chairs. Her shoulders were aching for a comfortable seat to rest on.

‘Rest on the couch for the night,’ Professor McGonagall interrupted Lune’s wandering eyes, ‘When you wake up, there will be warm breakfast on the table as well as new clothes laid out for you. The Common Room is yours for the night, no need to worry about disturbances-’ she steered Lune towards the centre of the room where the couch sat - ‘-Well, goodnight. Please sleep, don’t think about what you’ve learnt tonight.’

‘Wait, Professor,’ Lune turned towards her retreating back, ‘Where will I find the baths, to freshen up in the morning?’

‘You will be taken there in the morning, after you eat,’ McGonagall said without looking back. Lune felt alone in the moment when she heard the Fat Lady closing her frame. The wood in the fire were only in embers, and would surely be nothing but coal and ashes in less than an hour. Before she decided to sit down however, a glimpse out of the corner of her eye shocked her. It was a round silver plate-like ornament that sat upon the top of the fire ledge. She noticed it because she saw her reflection.

‘I wonder how old I am…’ She muttered to herself, walking over to the ornament, picking it up and holding it in front of her face. She wasn’t surprised at the look of her platinum-coloured hair, it came to her shoulders in a mess of knots and dirt. She wondered how white her hair would look if it were washed and brushed. Overall, she guessed that she was thirteen. However, it wouldn’t surprise her if she was matured passed that age. She shrugged at the pale reflection of white skin and hair, her blank eyes darkened by the hollowness of her face, and put the ornament back on the shelf. Now she just wanted to sleep.

Within moments of resting her head down on the plump cushion and pulling a knitted blanket off of the couch arm, and onto her shivering body, she was asleep. Although she dreamed, faces and words meant nothing to her. Even in her sleep she was exhausted, wanting to be free of all the confusing mess her life had become within the past two hours or less.

A soft tug on her arm, which was hanging off the edge of the couch, woke her up. Her groggy eyes opened to overlarge, bat-like ears, accompanied by wide eyes and a full and round nose. At first, she felt her heart skip a beat, but she realised that surreal was real, and so strange creatures were to be expected if living in this castle was going to become a habit. The creature’s huge brown eyes blinked and stared for a moment before taking a step back and pointing a hand at the table, in particular, a mountain of food. 

‘You made _all_ of this for me?’ Lune asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position and reaching forward to grab a piece of toast, a knife and what seemed to be rasberry jam. The creature merely nodded, trying to provide her with a toothy smile while she began to spread the jam across the warm toast. ‘What is your name?’ Lune asked, finally taking a bite of the sweet tasting breakfast.

‘Winky, Miss Estelle,’ The creature stated in a high-pitched, squeaking voice after recovering from a moment of being silent.

Lune quickly swallowed her mouthful and said, ‘Please, call me Lune. What kind of creature are you? Are there more of you in this castle?’ She was interested in learning about the saddened looking creature, and how she had managed to bring the plates up to the Gryffindor tower with such ease. Obviously, she had some help. _Or_ , Lune thought to herself, _she has a special kind of magic wands aren’t needed for_.

Winky gulped at the thought of calling the girl by her first name. She would make sure that she kept herself in order, for she truly didn’t deserve calling anyone by their true name. ‘I am a house elf, belonging to the kitchens below, Miss. We cook during the day and clean by night,’ The small house elf kept her head bowed low, as if she were worried to look at Lune directly in the eyes. Lune thought that as strange, she wanted to make the elf feel welcome in her presence.

‘Winky,’ She said, swallowing the last of her toast, ‘You and your friends make brilliant food.’ Lune motioned to the table, reaching in to pick up a small silver goblet which contained some sort of breakfast juice. It smelled freshly made, making Lune’s mouth water. She took several mouthfuls of it before continuing to talk to the fretting house elf that stood away from her.

‘Do you ever sleep, Winky?’

‘We have breaks, but we do not rest unless ordered to by Headmistress McGonagall,’ Winky explained in a little voice. Her head was still bowed, and her bat-like ears covered her face from Lune. She cocked her head and looked at the little elf for a moment, before returning her eyes to the pile of food, reaching for a small bowl filled with cereal. With another look on the table, she saw a small blue box labelled _Pixie Puffs_ sitting on the table. She shrugged, and decided to give it a go, immediately spooning mouthfuls of milk and the  _Pixie Puffs_ into her mouth.

‘Winky is to take Miss Estelle to the baths,’ Winky spoke up once Lune came halfway through her bowl of cereal. When Lune looked up, milk dribbling from her mouth, Winky was quick to add, ‘When Miss is finished of course.’

***

Lune stood in a tiled room which had a larger bath than what was surely normal. She realised before Winky told her it was the prefect’s bathroom. She also guessed that the prefect’s were special treated students, noticed for their good doings. Before Winky left the bathroom, she had placed new clothes (a plain t-shirt, knitted jumper and jeans) and a towel by the edge of the bath as Lune admired the stained-glass windows. To her amazement, the shapes moved just like photographs, (which made her feel nervous about undressing).

Turning the taps on, however, was a new experience altogether. There were at least 4 rows of them, each row spilling out water, and the others poured different coloured bubble mixture into the pool-sized bath. She was stunned to see that in the moments she took to undress, the bath was already half-full, thus she slipped into the warmth of the water, leaning her back against the cold, tiled edge. The warm water felt refreshing. She felt relaxed, as if all the weight of the unknown was taken away from her. The unknown being…

...everything that happened within the previous night. Green flashes still haunted her head. And finally, she came to think of it realistically and exclaimed aloud to herself, ‘I was murdered?!’ But in her memory, that silhouette… the face, although she couldn’t pinpoint whether the person was male or female, their eyes were wide and searching for something. They were frantic, it scared Lune and caused her heart to race. She remembered how McGonagall said that the murderer was looking for something. The Headmistress knew _what_ it was and she also knew _where_ it was.

There were so many questions running through Lune’s mind that she didn’t realise the transparent figure sitting atop the stage of taps. She had her chin resting on her hands, staring at Lune who felt as if she had fallen asleep for a few moments. The ghost, as Lune made sense of in her mind, wore thick glasses and an old school uniform. Her face looked sulky, as if she were trying to get sympathy from someone.

‘Lucky for you,’ The ghost girl began with a quick sob between some of her words, ‘You don’t get to become like Myrtle _or_ , you don’t die. You get to live and always be beautiful.’ The girl, Myrtle, lept off of the taps and disappeared beneath the water. It reminded Lune that she should turn it off, but before she left the edge she had realised it must have turned off automatically. Myrtle’s head rose above the bubbles.

‘You knew Mary? Mary Mostafa?’ Lune shot out after realising Myrtle must have known about her being a reincarnation. She wondered if it was a bad thing to have a young girl knowing about her being the only one ( _at least, the only one they know about_ , Lune thought to herself.) Myrtle shrugged and flew up into the air, hovering above the water.

‘I knew her. She never came back to see me after she left Hogwarts like she promised though. She was quite mean, no wonder,’ She rolled her eyes and added, ‘Walking with that Slytherin boy through the forbidden forest.’ Asking the question only brought an answer which filled Lune’s head with more and more questions. If Myrtle hated Mary, she must hate Lune. But she was determined to change that. So instead of asking more questions, she decided to be friendly.

‘Myrtle,’ Lune began with a small smile, ‘I won’t be mean like Mary. I’m Lune Estelle.’ Myrtle looked up for a moment, looking persuaded already. Yet, Lune asked for too much, too soon, and Myrtle noticed.

‘You’ll have to prove yourself. I can already see the similarities. Not get out, I’ve come to tell you McGonagall wants you in her office,’ She spat, with a narrowed brow, turning away after adding, ‘She says to remember _piertotum locomotor_.’


	4. The Sorting Hat and Rowena's Eagle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual disclaimer, I own nothing here except the plot and the character Lune Estelle. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this (very long) chapter, the extra canon characters, the places.

Lune was dressed in the itchy, knitted jumper and slightly baggy jeans as she stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the Headmistresses office. She had been guided down stairs and through corridors by another ghost who named himself Sir Nicholas who was much more kind than Myrtle. Along the way they conversed about Mary Mostafa, and how often she would spend her nights in Madam Pomfrey’s care rather than in the Gryffindor common room. Yet, not even Sir Nicholas was able to tell her how she had come to be so sick.

Now, she stared at the stone gargoyle’s unmoving statue and recited the words _piertotum locomotor_ in her head. She recalled how Professor McGonagall sounded when she said it the previous night. She finally inhaled and recited the strange words aloud, ‘ _Piertum locmotor_.’ The gargoyle didn’t move. She knew instantly that she said it wrong. And so, she attempted it once again, more forcefully, ‘ _Piertotum locomotor_ \- ’ the gargoyle now stepped out of the way from the archway. Lune stepped inside, and began to climb the steep staircase.

The Headmistress was speaking to someone in a hushed voice, Lune identified soon enough that it was the two portraits that hung directly behind her desk. The man with the long, silvery beard and the other with a hooked nose and greasy hair. They both stopped speaking as they looked towards the guest, who stood within the door frame. McGonagall turned around, motioning Lune to come in and take a seat.

‘How did you sleep?’ She asked first, picking up a tray and offering it to Lune, who saw that the contents were biscuits. She shook her head in decline of food. Lune had eaten plenty for breakfast.

‘I slept… well,’ Lune responded as McGonagall turned to sit behind her desk, obviously cancelling the conversation she was having with the two portraits behind her.

‘And Winky took care of you this morning?’ She asked, taking a small bite of a biscuit herself.

‘Yes, she made me breakfast and took me to the prefect’s bathroom,’ She answered again. But Lune did not care for this small talk as she was budding for her own questions to be answered. She hoped that the Professor would allow her to ask them.

‘There you met Myrtle, then?’ McGonagall asked, and Lune merely responded with a nod of her head. ‘I suppose you have some questions for me after your quick chat with her. But we are to organise your place here at Hogwarts. You will be starting school as a third year. Both Albus Dumbledore’ - she motioned to the older man - ‘ _and_ Severus Snape’ - she motioned to the one with the greasy black hair - ‘agree that you seem to be the age of 13, perhaps 14.’ She then stood up to move to a shelf on the left side of the room, where sat an old hat. It was patched in several places, but Lune knew to prepare herself for something not ordinary to come from it.

‘This is the sorting hat, Lune,’ The Professor explained as she sat back down on her seat. ‘As the Hogwarts school year begins, it will determine what house all the first years go to. Yet, we’ve considered that your house shall be decided now, rather than in front of the school. All you must do is put it on your head.’

‘But, Professor,’ Lune began, reaching out to take the Sorting Hat from McGonagall’s outstretched hands, ‘Shouldn’t I be in the same house as Mary was?’ McGonagall only shook her head and waited for Lune to place the hat on top of her head. And so she did

‘Ah,’ Was the first sound that came from above her head, a sighing noise, which gave Lune a slight shock. ‘Well, I know this head well enough. It is full of more mysteries now, ever since the last time. Gryffindor was your house last time, yet you didn’t fit in. You befriended a Slytherin, but even now you do not have those qualities as Salazar Slytherin preferred.’ There was a slight pause as the hat must have been thinking to itself. A few more minutes passed in silence until the hat made a decision, ‘You must be a _Ravenclaw_.’

Lune removed the hat as soon as the decision was made, placing it on the desk in front of her. She looked up into Professor McGonagall’s eyes and decided that now was the time to ask her own questions, ‘What qualities do I have that places me into Ravenclaw?’

But it was not the Headmistress who spoke up, it was in fact the hat. ‘It is the house that has wit and wisdom. And you certainly have hundreds of years of wisdom. Your acceptance for changes also places you into this house. It was my mistake to put Mary into Gryffindor, her bravery was out of her reach due to her sickness. Your ambition now may place you into Slytherin, but cunning? No, not at all.’ The hat took another moment to think to itself, about the fourth house, ‘Yes and Hufflepuff. Kindness, dedication and hard work, perhaps -- but patience? You will soon find out you do not have enough patience as Helga Hufflepuff desired in her own students.’

Lune sat dumbstruck, _a hat knows more about me than I do_? It was a strange concept to accept, but it was apparently in her heart to have acceptance for changes -- and perhaps for new, undesired things as well? It was during these thoughts that the Headmistress spoke, as she placed the hat back on the dusty shelf.

‘We will need to buy you school robes, books and’ - Lune interrupted McGonagall’s speech, with an impatient mindset just as the hat foresaw.

‘A wand. My wand - from the tree, can we get that first?’ The words hurried out of her mouth so rapidly that it took a moment for McGonagall to respond. Without a word, however, she pushed forward a long stick. It had what seemed to be a hand grip at the most thickest part, where a small hole was indented in it. The topmost part of the wand, however, was blackened as if it had been burnt.

‘I visited the tree while you slept and found the branch which held the wand. That section of the tree looked to have been set on fire, it was blackened and dying,’ She narrowed her eyes, looking worried, ‘Have you noticed anything wrong, physically, with yourself, Miss Estelle?’

Lune reached for the wand and held it in between her cold fingers for a few moments before shaking her head in response, ‘No, nothing at all.’

*    *    *

Lune wandered Hogwarts on her own that afternoon, as Professor McGonagall had an extensive amount of paperwork to be done. Lune herself had little time to begin studying first and second year work if she was hoping to get anywhere in her studies at Hogwarts. She was given a map, showing her the directions to the Ravenclaw common room. The Headmistress allowed her to wander through classrooms, as long as the doors were not locked. Lune guessed that there was a way to open doors with her new wand, which she pocketed in the side of her jeans. Magic would probably not start until day one of school classes.

Along her slow trek towards the fifth floor, she met several Professors along the way who were busy preparing for their classes. Professor McGonagall had made up a lie about Lune, as not all people could be trusted with her secrets. As for Myrtle, why McGonagall had told her was amiss to Lune.

Lune had decided not to roam as much as she was allowed, in all honesty, she wanted to find the common room and make herself feel at home. And so, after navigating her way through the large stone castle of Hogwarts, she finally found the spiral staircase which would lead her straight to the Ravenclaw Tower. She began to walk up the steps, that is, until she realised she didn’t ask how to get through the portrait -- like the Gargoyle in guarding the Headmistress’ office and the Fat Lady’s portrait in front of the Gryffindor common room. She thrummed her fingers on the railing, wondering whether she should walk back, or find Professor Flitwick who she had briefly seen with a pile of parchment in his stunted arms, (he gave her a warm welcome, as he was the Head of Ravenclaw.)

She decided against walking back and disturbing anyone, so she continued up the spiral staircase until she reached a door. There was no portrait, instead there was but a door with an eagle door knocker placed upon the wood. The bird moved, Lune took a step backward frightfully, until remembering anything was possible in this school of magic.

‘I wasn’t told the password, I was hoping you would let me through though,’ Lune explained to the bird, feeling slightly silly talking to the metal object. The door knocker only shifted itself once more until it decided to speak.

‘Rowena Ravenclaw desired wit and wisdom among her students, if you are truly a Ravenclaw student you will respond to a riddle,’ The eagle replied, it’s voice not as metallic as Lune expected it to be. At the thought of the riddle, she groaned internally. Although she may be interested in stories of magic and learning new things, the day for her to answer a riddle was not today. But, she merely nodded at the bird, causing it to speak once again, ‘Seeing as you are new, here is the simplest of the riddles that a child can answer …

_When I am young_

_I go on four legs,_

_Then I go on two legs,_

_Then I go on three legs,_

_and then I die.’_

Lune stood incapable of speech, moreover, she was wondering how a child could answer what the eagle claimed to be the _simplest_ of riddles. Perhaps the sorting hat was wrong, perhaps she was meant for one of the other houses. Then again, not even thinking about the riddle wouldn’t get her anywhere. And, Professor Flitwick was excited to have a new student in his house, she didn’t want to let him down so soon.

‘When you are young, you go on four legs,’ she repeated. ‘So, obviously you are a living thing. Then you move onto two legs… then three… and following that you die…’ She tapped her chin with her forefinger, thinking up simple answers. No animal fit into the categories of using a different amount of legs during their life. If it was a magical creature, she had a definite weakness.

‘It’s not an animal, or a magical creature,’ She stated. The eagle merely stared, patiently waiting for an answer. ‘It sounds to be…’ _A human,_ she thought to herself. Yet, she couldn’t make out why a human would walk on three legs before they died. It was her only answer, and her patience was definitely running out.

‘Your riddle speaks of a human,’ She said aloud. In response, the door creaked open to reveal a dome room, with bookcases lining the walls and a set of chairs in the centre. Lune didn’t walk in, instead, she asked the eagle to explain the final bit of the riddle.

‘Some elderly use sticks to help them walk, thus using three legs.’ Lune nodded and walked through the doorway into the brightly lit room. The light was flooding in from two ceiling to floor sized windows on either side of the room which gave way to small balconies, providing a brilliant display of the school grounds. Yet, it was the statue of a woman which made Lune smile brilliantly, it must have been of Rowena Ravenclaw. On either side of her, there were two doors that must have led to the boys and girls dormitories, (and then the wall of bookcases, overflowing with books.)

Lune took to creeping through the left door, hoping it led to the girls rooms. Fortunately, the etch in the door reading _GIRLS_ noted that she was right. The door gave way to yet another staircase that was luckily short. She walked upwards and noticed a hallway, with doors lining up after each other on her right. By the looks of things, the rooms could not be spacious enough for a whole year level of Ravenclaw girls. ‘Magic,’ Lune scoffed silently to herself.

The left wall had floating bookshelves -- literally -- where banners hung off reading from _FIRST_ all the way to _SEVENTH_ in numbers. Lune decided that those were the books required for classes, and perhaps offered to be borrowed by students needing them. Opposite to each of those floating bookshelves were the years’ dorm room. Lune walked forward until she reached the third floating bookshelf, (delightfully larger than the previous two).

Lune pushed open the door, silently thanking the absence of a door knocker. Inside was just like magic, as she’d expected. Again the room was rounded off, with five small alcoves on the edges. Each alcove supported a bed that was against one of the five curtained windows. One of the beds had a large brown trunk on top of it which caused Lune to mutter to herself, ‘ _McGonagall_.’

Lune walked towards the bed and sat beside the trunk. On top there was a letter addressed to her in cursive, black ink. She opened it up to see similar handwriting inside, inviting her to stay at the school for good, she chuckled to herself as she read through it.

_Dear Miss Estelle,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress.

The second parchment covered the supplies which she required to buy.

 _Third year students will require:_   
_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_   
_Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_   
_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_   
_The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_   
_Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_   
_Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)_   
_Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_   
_The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

Lune pushed the trunk off of the bed and placed the pieces of parchment on top of it, allowing her room to lay down in comfort. The bed was considerably more comfortable than the couch in Gryffindor. Soon enough, after resting her head on the feathery pillow, she managed to fall asleep. Dreaming, once again, about the same strange silhouette hiding behind a flash of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I don't know what the Ravenclaw common room looks like, it was all up to my imagination.


	5. Victoire Weasley and the Winged Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally one of the next generation characters! I did a little bit of research on her to see how I could make her as canon as possible. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Lune Estelle!

Lune woke up shortly after dozing off to the tug from the house elf Winky. When she had realised Lune was awake, she immediately took several steps away and looked down at her feet. With a tired groan, Lune pushed herself onto her feet, ‘Hello again, Winky.’

‘Miss needs to go to Diagon Alley to get her books and robes,’ Winky mumbled, more to herself than to Lune. ‘The Headmistress asks you to choose your subjects, too, please Miss.’ Lune was slightly frustrated at being called Miss, but didn’t pressure the elf due to her clear anxiousness. Instead, she smiled as Winky offered a parchment that listed possible subjects to undertake for third years. Lune skimmed her eyes over the list.

Compulsory

 _Potions  
_ _Herbology  
_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts  
_ _Transfiguration  
_ _History of Magic  
_ _Astronomy  
_ _Charms_

Electives (Please choose at least 2)

 _Divination_  
_Arithmancy_  
_Study of Ancient Runes_  
_Care of Magical Creatures_  
_Muggle Studies_

‘We are to study 7 compulsory subjects and at least 2 others?’ Lune muttered to herself, astounded as she counted down the list. There were a total of 12 subjects, and the only one which didn’t strike much of an interest for her was muggle studies. She didn’t understand why there was any need to study such a subject. And also, seeing as divination seemed similar to astronomy, she also called that off as a useless subject. That left her with three of the elective subjects that she was most excited to study. Not that she had any clue of what arithmancy was, but she was sure that she could call quits if it proved too difficult within the first week.

‘Do you have something I can write with, Winky?’ She asked as she finally took her eyes off of the list. Winky happily obliged in handing a feather to Lune, who stared at it for a moment before noticing the ink at the root of the feather - it was obviously a writing tool. Lune took it, and drew a mark beside arithmancy, study of ancient runes as well as care of magical creatures. Winky then took the parchment and quill back from Lune and finally began to speak up.

‘Miss Estelle must now go down to the Entrance Hall and await further instruction,’ and within a moment, Winky had disappeared in thin air. Lune only rubbed at her eyes, then stood up straight in response to being alone again. She spotted a mirror behind the door, and in seeing her reflection much more clearly, she was slightly shocked. Her platinum blond hair merely needed a patting down after her short nap, but the slight bags under her eyes needed more than magic to be concealed from others. However, looks were the last problem on Lune’s mind, and so she began her journey to the ground floor entrance hall.

It must have taken Lune a good 10 minutes before she made it to the bottom of the main staircase. She remembered being there last night when it was dark, yet she was so exhausted that she never took in all the details. There were not only portraits of people moving about, there were suits of armour and rock statues embedded in the walls. It was so beautiful, it felt… nostalgic. Yet she couldn’t get those memories from her past self in her head. Her thoughts were broken when hurried footsteps sounded behind her.

‘It is so good to see another student,’ The feminine voice said, with a slight accent, ‘I have been stuck here for the last three weeks, with staff. None of whom, I am sure you have noticed, are young in the slightest meaning of the word. Though, there are other prefects. We are all so busy though!.’ Lune had turned around to see the blond figure placing her hand upon her chest, slightly panting.

‘I - I’m Lune,’ She stammered, her breath caught in her throat at the other girls beauty. She felt like she hadn’t washed or dressed nicely at all as she stood in front of the girl.

Lune took the hand, although she was slightly confused. She knew the Headmistress had concealed Lune’s true identity. But it would have been best if she heard the story for herself… then she would be able to keep it up. ‘Victoire Weasley, it’s nice to meet you. What year are you in - and what house?’ 

Lune took the hand, although she was slightly confused. Obviously, the Headmistress had concealed Lune’s true identity. She knew it would have been better if she at least heard about the story, then she would be able to keep it up. ‘Victoire Weasley, it’s nice to meet you. What year are you in - and what house?’

‘We shall walk and talk, first I need to get you to Diagon Alley,’ Victoire grabbed Lune by her elbow and steered her out of the front doors into a courtyard, where a carriage was situated. Attached to the carriage by ropes were - ‘Pegasus, winged horses!’ Victoire had exclaimed, pulling Lune towards it excitedly.

‘I hope you’re not afraid of heights,’ came a voice from the other side of the courtyard, the Headmistress. She turned to Victoire and said, ‘The invisibility spell has been done on the carriage, the horses will take you to the roof of the Leaky Cauldron. Be careful,’ She nodded to the 2 of them and began to walk back into the castle, clearly in a hurry.

‘My Mother has a love for these horses, among other beautiful creatures,’ Victoire explained as they clambered into the roofless carriage. Within an instant, the horses took off, only requiring a few steps on the ground to propel themselves forward. Lune had to hold onto the edge of the carriage, worried for her life. There was no belt to hold her down. ‘So, you wanted to know about me and Hogwarts?’ Lune heard Victoire yell over the loud winds that were rushing in her face.

‘Yes!’ Lune shouted in response, nodding her head in case Victoire didn’t hear her small voice.

‘Well, you will be happy to know I am a sixth year in Ravenclaw - with you!’ Victoire beamed her gorgeous smile. Then she added, ‘And I am a prefect, so I was asked to come back to school weeks earlier than the other students. Bit of an annoyance if you ask me.’ She turned her head to peer over the edge of the carriage, they were now leaving the enormous Black Lake and starting to fly over green hills.

‘Were you surprised to be sorted into Ravenclaw?’ Lune asked, moving herself away from the edge rather than closer to it. Her stomach was starting to feel off at the sight of how far from the ground they were. She wondered if Victoire shared the same characteristics of the wisdom, wit and impatience as Lune did.

‘They say that the sorting hat does not take in account what the founders desired of their students,’ Victoire shuffled back to the centre of the seat beside Lune, ‘But that _must_ be a lie, because I am very interested in learning as much as I can while I study at Hogwarts. Just as Rowena wanted in her students. I do not think I am much like the others. So, no - I was not surprised at all.’

‘Is the hat not supposed to put students in a specific house?’ She wondered aloud, thinking back to the previous night when the hat spoke _deliberately_ of placing her into Ravenclaw.

‘Since the second wizarding war, no it was not supposed to. Headmistress McGonagall wanted to have peace with all the students,’ Victoire answered, looking as if she was going to delve into a long story. ‘Instead of students trying to be better than the others, it was supposed to be about doing the best for your house. The hat is definitely not going by our Headmistress’ new system though.’ Lune was intending on asking more questions about the way the hat worked, yet Victoire had courageously stood up and tried tugging Lune up as well. Lune, however, was intent on staying seated as she felt queasy enough as it was. ‘London is just behind this hill! You must see it from this high up before we set down, Lune!’

‘I don’t think I like heights,’ Lune merely muttered to herself, gripping the edge of the seat so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Victoire, however, stumbled over to the front of the carriage and leaned dangerously over the edge. ‘I don’t think that’s a good idea!’ Lune yelled when she looked up from her feet.

‘Good idea? Lune, this is too beautiful to miss!’ But the carriage was now descending, moving closer to the rooftops that they were now flying over. Soon enough, the winged horses’ hooves clopped onto a roof and the carriage jerked to a stand still. Lune held one hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach. Victoire now noticed how Lune disapproved of the ride, but rolled her eyes anyhow. ‘You know, that moment was the best out of the whole trip. But, it is not for everyone I guess.’ She opened the carriage door and slid out first before helping Lune out onto the rooftop.

‘Was there no other way of travelling here?’ Lune asked, grateful that her feet were finally on solid, unmoving ground. Once she stopped swaying, she looked up to see that the winged horses had left the roof, and that Victoire was beckoning her towards some stairs that would lead them down inside what McGonagall had called _the Leaky Cauldron_. 

‘Yes, but I was yearning to fly. I was hopeful that you would enjoy that experience,’ Lune followed the elder girl down the steps and into the bustling room full of strange looking people. A few turned to Victoire to stare, but she didn’t seem to notice them and pulled Lune out into a courtyard with a brick wall surrounding it. ‘We will return to Hogwarts another way. But first, welcome to _Diagon Alley_!’

Lune didn’t hear a word that was coming out of Victoire’s mouth as she was watching how the brick wall began to separate when Victoire tapped some of the bricks with her elegant-looking wand. Behind the wall was a street full of people wearing robes and pointed hats, carrying cauldrons full of books and holding animals either in cages or freely in their arms. It was better than what she had seen at Hogwarts by far. This was _real_ magic. _Beautiful magic_.

 


	6. The Slytherin Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most anticipated chapter so far. 
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot and Lune Estelle.

Victoire had steered Lune towards a shop with a banner that read _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions_. She then explained that she was needing to meet someone and gave Lune a list of the shops she should go to and what she needed from them, as well as a small pouch which sounded as if it were filled with money. Lune was left standing outside of the door to the shop glancing down at the list, feeling a little bit abandoned yet excited to start exploring on her own.

Lune walked into the shop as soon as she identified that she required at least three black robes. The shop was empty, except for a woman who sat on a tall stood with a needle and thread in her hands. She looked up at Lune when she heard the door open and smiled, ‘Hogwarts, love?’ 

‘Yes, are you Madam Malkin?’ She asked, walking up to the mirror where the lady beckoned her to stand with a wave of her hand. There were measuring taped floating mid-air, looking as if they were ready to attack.

‘I’m her daughter, I re-opened her shop a few years back after she closed it. You look older than a first year, are your parents Muggles?’ She looked as if there were many questions she was prepared to ask, yet she didn’t show a single bit of interest in any of the answers. That is, until they were answered.

‘I’m a third year. My parents are Muggles. I only realised I had magic a week ago when Professor McGonagall sent for me,’ Now, there was black fabric wrapping around Lune’s arms and waist. Malkin’s daughter brought out black thread and a needle and began to sew together the fabric.

‘Only a week ago? That seems impossible!’ She was exclaiming, her eyes wide, yet she was prevented on asking other questions as the door opened again, and in entered a young boy with hair as blond as her own. He seemed to be a lot younger than herself. ‘Ah, Twilfitt and Tatting’s is closed for the year Mr. Malfoy. I guess you are stuck with me.’ Although she spoke with confidence, her face said otherwise. The name she spoke triggered something in Lune’s mind, but she couldn’t quite pin it still.

‘We noticed, Miss Malkin,’ The boys Father said gruffly with a slight frown. The boy had slipped towards the mirror next to her. She noticed, other than his platinum hair, that he had a very pointed nose, (the exact same as his Father’s, she observed.)

‘Let me finish up Miss…’ She looked towards Lune, forgetting that she hadn’t asked her name just yet.

‘Estelle,’ Lune replied. Looking back towards her own reflection, and how… _witchy_ she looked in the black robes. Although she couldn’t see, Mr. Malfoy had shown a slight interest in the name she gave as his eyes lingered on Lune for a few moments.

‘Are your parents French?’ Miss Malkin asked, eyeing Mr. Malfoy who lingered towards the other side of the shop, looking somewhat nostalgic. Lune realised he must have not been in this shop for quite some time, perhaps since he was a past student. But still, he didn’t look like a reminiscing type of person whatsoever in the eyes of Lune.

‘French? I - ’ Lune replied, but was cut off as the boy decided to speak to Lune. She was somewhat glad, as she had no idea what the Headmistress would be telling people about her whereabouts before Hogwarts. That was definitely a required question to ask as soon as she arrived back at the castle.

‘What house are you in Estelle?’ He asked, slightly excited to hear her answer until seeing the narrowed eyes of his father. Obviously, their family was strict upon talking to other people, strangers perhaps. _Or, people like me specifically…?_ Lune wondered.

‘My first name is Lune,’ She corrected him, then went on to answer his question, ‘The Sorting Hat put me into Ravenclaw just last night. What about you?’ She figured that his father would try to stop him from answering, but asked anyway.

‘First years don’t get sorted until the first day. My father expects I will keep the family tradition and end up in Slytherin… but, why were you sorted last night? Shouldn’t you have been sorted ages ago?’ The boy asked, his voice sounding more superior, mature even.

‘I -’ Once again, Lune was cut off from speaking. Miss Malkin this time was the cause of it. She had packaged three sets of robes, all sewed appropriately.

‘Here are your robes love. five galleons for each, so 15 altogether that is,’ Lune hurriedly opened her pouch and poured some of the coins onto her hand. She was about to apologise for not knowing how the money worked, yet Miss Malkin counted the golden coins in her hand and took 15 of them. With a gentle shove, she ushered Lune out of the shop, obviously losing her confidence around Mr. Malfoy, ‘Now, off you go Miss Estelle.’

‘Where _are_ your family from, Miss Estelle?’ Called out the gruff voice of the boy’s father, and with a slight smile on his pointed face, he added, ‘just curious.’

Lune didn’t know what to say, but she had to say something. And so, the first thing that came out of her mouth was, ‘Where ever Mary Mostafa was from. I don’t know much. I didn’t even know I was a witch until yesterday. Sorry, I can’t cure your curiosity.’ Lune felt her face flush. She felt incredibly stupid, Mary had magic whereas her pretend family _didn’t_.

‘Mary Mostafa? You knew her?’ She was already out of the door with her back facing the shop when she heard his gruff voice call out with a shocked expression. _Of course_ , Lune thought, h _e must be the Slytherin boy that Myrtle mentioned_.  _And the way he said_ knew... 

‘Not personally. I just have some… strange family relation to her. Like I said, I don’t know much about family... friends... I’m sorry.’ Lune said, turning back. Perhaps this was a chance to learn a little bit more about Mary, and how she died.

‘Do you know she died, the night before last?’ He asked, his frown narrowing on his face. Nodding to Miss Malkin who was waiting to size up the boy. ‘Let’s talk outside,’ He started to walk towards Lune, who backed out of the door frame as Mr. Malfoy neared her.

‘Professor McGonagall told me last night,’ Lune answered as the door closed to the robe shop. Now that Mr. Malfoy had such an interest in the name, she was sure that he was Mary’s close friend from the Slytherin house. ‘How did you know her, Mr. Malfoy?’ She then asked politely.

‘I was in her year. She didn’t have many friends in Gryffindor... except one. Though she was always so sick she didn’t really have time to make any,’ He frowned after looking as though he was thinking hard. ‘Did your parents say _any_ thing about Mary?’

‘No. My parents and I never… uh, spoke…’ Lune trailed off, not sure where to go with that conversation. She wanted to get away from Mr. Malfoy. He scared her as much as he must have scared Miss Malkin. But, Lune also wondered why he was so interested in Mary. Perhaps just as interested in her as Lune was. ‘Why was she so sick?’ 

‘I never learnt. She never told me. She was fine during the day, it was just the moon that made her…’ He stopped speaking, as if realising that she was just a stranger and didn’t need to know so much. ‘It doesn’t matter anyway. She is dead now. The last time I saw her was a year after the war,' He decided that the conversation was off limits from there onwards. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. He could keep small talk up until his son finished with Miss Malkin, 'You have a lot to get, by the looks of that list.’ He nodded down towards the parchment that lay on top of the box of robes. 

‘Uh… yes, I do,’ Lune replied, looking down at the list. ‘I just wished my parents weren’t Muggles. I would know where to go,’ She meant that comment more for her thoughts, yet she didn’t want his demeaning presence to make her feel awkward.  _If Victoire didn’t desert me_ … Lune thought to herself.

‘I’m sure Scorpius will be eager to take you around. His Mother and I have to visit the bank,’ He turned to open the door, where the boy, Scorpius, was now walking out of, box in hand and change clanging in his heavy pocket.

‘Yes, I’d love that,’ Lune replied with a smile. Mr. Malfoy and Scorpius exchanged the box of robes with a similar parchment to what Lune held, with names of books that was needed for first years. He then walked off without another word, other than a nod to both of them.

‘Flourish and Blotts is just up here for books,’ Scorpius started leading the way up the street to a store with books hovering above the doorway. ‘So you have Muggle parents. What’s it like not being able to do magic until now?’ He asked excitedly, opening the door. Lune was quick to grab an empty trolley nearby to stash the box of robes in.

‘Well… what’s it like _with_ magic?’ She turned to question him, ‘Just take away the magic from your life. It’d probably be very boring, I expect.’ She smiled down at the boy, then looked at her list. There were many books that she was needing to find.

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_   
_Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_   
_The Monster Book of Monsters by Edwardus Lima_   
_Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_   
_Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_   
_The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

Underneath, however, Professor McGonagall noted that she _may want to purchase earlier copies of books that are for first and second year students_. Together, it made 15 books and a lot of reading to do over the next week. She wondered if some of the Professors would be able to help her before classes actually started, as she’d have trouble learning any advanced work.

‘How did you _live_?!’ The boy groaned, thinking it impossible that anyone could lead a normal life without magic. His parents did try to teach him how, but even they had difficulty in limiting their own magic use. Their real reason for trying, though, was in hoping to give him a more positive life than they ever had.

Lune laughed at his attitude towards it and shrugged. She was more interested in the numerous amount of books on the shelves than the conversation about magic. Then, one of the shopkeepers rushed up to them, asking, ‘What years are you both in?’

‘I will be a first year,’ Scorpius said, looking similar to his gruff father in front of the shopkeeper who ushered him towards a shelf full of the first year textbooks. It must be a parent forcing him to act that way, Lune thought, discerning how Scorpius was speaking in a different tone to the shopkeeper as he did to her.

‘Third. But I need the previous years’ textbooks as well,’ Lune said when the shopkeeper returned. Fortunately for Lune, this shopkeeper didn’t ask many questions. Instead, he grabbed the third year books off a shelf nearby, and then guided her to the first and second year shelves. Her trolley was then filled up with the 15 books that she required. She bit her lip looking down at the stacked books, did the pouch Victoire give her have enough galleons to pay for all of this? Lune only hoped so.

‘For all that, I will round it down to 35 galleons precisely. No need to worry about the sickles and knuts, I can see you are having enough trouble already.’ She thanked the man kindly, handing him 35 of the golden coins then steering the trolley out of the shop and waited patiently for her companion to join her. He came out a few moments later, also pushing a small trolley alike her own.

‘Why do you act so… snobby, in front of adults?’ She asks him as they begin to walk. Lune peers out of the corner of her eye to see if his facial expression changes, if her question angers him. She _did_ use a harsh word. Snobbish wasn’t the best word to use in this instance.

‘Father wants me to be perfect, he has eyes everywhere you know,’ He replies with a slight frown. ‘I have to act really mature for my age. It’s good to be in the company of someone who obviously doesn’t have it as hard as me.’ Lune scoffed at his last comment, but understood how he must be feeling. Even though she has been living for two days, she knew that a kid needs fun and not maturity. She wished that for herself, but felt there was too much weight on her shoulders to bother with that.

‘I understand. You’ll be okay as soon as school starts though, right? Anyway, where to next? I need supplies for my potions class.’ She looked down at her parchment, there was also stationary supplies for note taking that was required. And underneath that, Headmistress McGonagall left her a note saying to get a pet. Additionally, she wrote for it to not be too strange. Lune shrugged at the extra comment, wondering how weird pets could get. But also, whether she already had an owl.

‘Slug and Jiggers Apothecary sells ingredients for potions. We’ll go there first and then to… Amanuensis Quills which is back next to Madam Malkin’s. Oh, and then I need to go to the refurbished Ollivanders shop for my wand,’ He began pushing the trolley forward before pausing and adding, ‘We need pets too. So we’ll go there last.’

***

Mr. Malfoy had come to collect his son from Ollivanders, and decided that they could come back later for a pet as it wasn’t a necessity. But before he walked off with his wife and son, Lune stopped Mr. Malfoy to ask a question that may help her carry on in Hogwarts without troubles, ‘What did you and Mary do to annoy Myrtle - that ghost? She seems to hate me because I know of Mary.’ The lie came easily, but the answer for Mr. Malfoy not so much.

‘In general, we disrupted her from her routine of moping about,’ He shrugged and jogged to catch up with his beautiful wife. _So many beautiful witches_ , Lune thought, _and no one to give me a solid answer on anything_. She sighed, turning her trolley towards Magical Menagerie rather than the Owl Emporium, (she against buying an owl in case one turned up from the tree, as McGonagall had explained happened for Mary.)

Unfortunately, she realised she had no idea where this pet shop would be. She was pushing her trolley in a direction she was sure she hadn’t been in, so she prayed it would be somewhere around. Though as if luck was playing on her side, she saw the slim, blond Victoire walking (with a skip in her step) towards Lune. There was someone being dragged behind her; a boy.

‘Lune! I want you to meet someone, Teddy Lupin. Oh, you have so many things,’ Victoire completely ignored the boy and looked into the trolley that was full of books, potion supplies and her robes. Lune smiled at Teddy as she took his rough hand in hers.

‘It’s nice to meet you,’ She exclaimed, then turned to Victoire, ‘I only need to go to Magical Menagerie and then I am ready to go back to the castle.’ Victoire nodded, pointing up the street in the direction Lune was previously heading.

‘Just up that way. Teddy, I must leave you. Will you visit?’ Victoire had turned to the boy, who was definitely her boyfriend, Lune deduced. She began to push the trolley forward, away from the couple, as Victoire stood on her toes to kiss him. It would be best to give them a few moment of privacy. When she reached the shop, she noticed how cramped it was inside with shelves and an incredible amount of cages. A hand touched her own that was resting on the trolley handle, ‘I will wait here. Go on inside.’ It was only Victoire, who had caught up.

‘Thank you,’ Lune replied, making her way into the crowded shop, (not like there was any customers in there though). She walked directly to the counter rather than lingering around the shelves. She didn’t want to keep Victoire waiting. The lady who sat behind the counter was an old witch, short and on the heavy side. She looked up from the book she was reading and pushed her glasses up from her head that was full of greying hair.

‘Wha’ can I do for ya?’ She asked, putting her book down on the counter in front of her. ‘Ya loo’ like ya after a pet. Wha’ll it be ‘en?’ The way she spoke put Lune off, it frustrated her.  _Mispronunciation_ , Lune thought, _put that on my list of dominant Ravenclaw traits_.

‘Something not too strange, yet not an ordinary pet either,’ Lune suggested, hoping that she could find an animal that would suit the likes of the Professor as well as herself. The old lady held up a finger, then waddled through a door that was situated behind her. Lune only guessed that the animals on display was just the bare minimum of what could fit. She came out within a moment, a pure white furry thing weaving through her crossed arms.

‘A ferre’. Only one other go’ this, far as I know,’ She came to stand behind the counter, plonking the ferret down, yet keeping her hands on the sides of the animal. The lady nodded towards Lune and continued, ‘Plus, i’ matches ya hair. Won’ cos’ ya much. Yer gonna nee’ ta train ‘er yerself.’

‘How much? And for a cage, food, all that?’ Lune asked, pulling out her pouch. The ferret was quite beautiful, and she looked young as well. _They must be easiest to train if they are young_ , Lune thought.

‘12 galleons, I’ll give ya the cage an’ all fer ano’er four,’ She let go of the ferret and went to grab a carrier cage, along with a small leash, water and food bowls as well as several packages of food. Lune had 16 galleons out on the counter when she had come back to stash the ferret into the cage. She thanked the lady and left, thinking of names that would be suitable for a female ferret. And then, she wondered what torture would be the way back to the castle.


	7. The Secret Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let go some of the information about who Lune used to be, before she was... well, Lune. 
> 
> I don't own anything except the plot and Lune Estelle.

Lune tumbled through a sooty fireplace, out onto the floorboards directly outside of of the Ravenclaw common room. Victoire had answered a riddle that Lune didn’t pay attention to. It wasn’t the best experience, but it was much better than the ride with the Pegasus. She hated that feeling of being jerked from the green flames of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron to the floor of Ravenclaw tower. It took but a few moments. Still, she was sure there was a much better way of transport that didn’t leave her feeling sick to the stomach and looking dirty as ever.

‘All my supplies?’ Lune asked, brushing off the black ash on her pale knitted jumper. She should have bought extra clothes. Victoire, on the other hand came out rather clean, there was but a crinkle in her sophisticated, feminine clothing.

‘Already sent to your room, on your bed. You should toss the rodent out the window Lune. I can go back and fetch you a… _better_ pet,’ Victoire was complaining about how bad the choice of pet was. She described it as being a filthy, untrainable creature that was definitely a relative of a sewer rat. Lune objected, she adored the furry thing who matched her hair - just as the lady had claimed.

‘Actually, I was planning on naming her. Any ideas?’ She smirked at the horrified face of Victoire, who simply shook her head in disgust. ‘Alright, well. I should start studying. Am I allowed to use my wand?’ Lune started to head for her room.

‘Er…’ Victoire looked upwards in search for an answer, ‘I do not know if it is okay for you to use magic. Practice saying the words, but do not _do_ the magic. That is, until the Headmistress speaks to you again. I should better be off.’ She glanced at the clock on the wall, placed above Rowena's head. Before leaving she said to Lune, ‘Six o’clock in the Great Hall we will have dinner prepared for us. Bring an empty stomach.’

Lune chuckled to herself as she walked up to her room, dying inside when she passed the hovering books lined on the walls. They seemed magical before, but now that she knew how much hard studying those 15 that she had stacked on her bed needed, it was no longer magical. She felt as though the studying would be more interesting if there weren’t so much, but as she opened the door to her room and slumped down on the small space of bed that was left, she pulled out whatever motivation she had and decided to get right to it.

She took a few moments until pulling out _A History of Magic by Bathilda_ Bagshot. The inside cover of the book showed a black and white photograph of an old woman, clearly deceased due to the date written ' _d. 1997'_ planted beneath it. Lune showed most interest in this book as history was something that she felt a part of, seeing as she was what Professor McGonagall called a reincarnation. But Lune did her best to dismiss the fact that she was forever living. It was a strange feeling.

Lune skimmed over the contents of the book, then turning to the chapter that discussed the _International Statute of Secrecy_ that was made in order to keep wizardry from the prying eyes of Muggles. Lune wondered if one of her old selves were there at the time, in 1692 when the law was officially established. She shook her head and focused on reading. Reading and learning was the most important thing to do right now. And so with her head buried in the book, she read. Word after word, sentence after sentence and soon enough, within the hour, she had finished reading part one of the book, (returning to previous chapters that she had initially skipped). She had reached an addition to the book, however. It was clearly not written by the old witch Bagshot, but instead a familiar soft face with a bush of brown hair surrounding her head. Underneath the name _Hermione Granger_ was printed.

Lune narrowed her eyes and continued looking at the face. Mary must have known this girl, they must have studied at Hogwarts together. She struggled with the empty name and face, closing her eyes and prying her empty mind of anything that could trigger a past memory. But it was no use, the memories must not work that way. She would have turned to Victoire or even Professor McGonagall yet she didn’t want to be a bother at the current moment. So Lune turned to glance at the title of the second section of the book. There was only one chapter, yet it took up over 100 pages. _The Battle of Hogwarts_ , it read.

Firstly she adjusted her position on the bed by stretching out her legs over a pile of books, then she began reading about this battle. It firstly explained about the horrible, dark wizard who proclaimed himself to be the _Dark Lord_ or, _Lord Voldemort_. Granger went on…

_All those on the opposing side of Voldemort stayed clear of calling him as such. He-who-must-not-be-named and You-know-who were the two common names used in talking about the dark wizard. Although, the name he was once known as, was the boy Tom Riddle who was to go far in life as he exceeded in all subjects that he undertook during his many years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Lune wondered why a wizard would become dark. Sure, there were murderous people that were always going to be in existence. Yet she couldn’t think of a reason to how someone could become so bad as to start a _wizarding_ _war_. What was to gain? Power and control, surely, but Lune couldn’t fathom why. Perhaps this was because she didn’t have a dream for power or control. She just wanted to understand things. Know things. But would she ever murder someone, go dark, to get what she wanted?

She shook her head and bent her head back down into the book in anticipation to learn more about the wizards earlier years as the boy Tom Riddle. She read small facts about him being an orphan, the then Professor Dumbledore approaching him at an orphanage and offering him a place at Hogwarts where he was then sorted into Slytherin. Sometime later she learned about his affinity for speaking to snakes, a talent called _Parseltongue_ that Salazar Slytherin also acquired.

As his time at Hogwarts ended, his learning did not. He learnt more about the Dark Arts (Lune then understood why there was a subject named Defense Against the Dark Arts), and gathered followers whom he named the Death Eaters. Lune began to skim some of the words, trying to find out where the battle began. It was when she read the sentence beginning with _‘the Potter family were in hiding_ …’ that she began to read the words more closely. The boy who lived, the one who defied all odds and survived the unforgivable, killing curse because of the most powerful magic ever to have been found. That magic…

Lune never found out. She clock up on the wall had chimed, she should have been down at the Great Hall for dinner by now. The book was tossed aside as she darted from her room in a rush to get down the many flights of stairs. It took her ten minutes at a walking pace last time, so she hoped to get down there within five. Fortunately she wore perfectly good running shoes, skipping down several steps at a time and always keeping one hand on the railing to keep herself steady.

There was muted chattering coming out of the Great Hall as she jumped down the last few steps of the main staircase, panting slightly, hand on chest just as Victoire had done this morning. _This school is going to kill me_ , Lune thought as she wandered through the doors and saw a feast being admired by only a handful of staff and even less students. She now understood why Victoire had said to bring an empty stomach.

***

Lune may have come with an empty stomach, but she left feeling sluggish and unable to climb the mountain of stairs that she now stood before. Groaning, she placed one hand on the railing and began to trudge upwards. Victoire was following her, and although she was used to feeling this full after attending this school for six years, she was clutching her stomach as if she had been stabbed. She met the boy prefect from Ravenclaw, as well as the two seventh year Gryffindor prefects. It seemed as if Hufflepuff were busy, and Slytherin wanted to keep to themselves. Lune was told that it was normal behaviour.

Victoire and Lune walked only a few steps before they were stopped by the Headmistress. Victoire was asked to continue preparing events that were to occur this year while Lune was forced to follow a single hand movement she only guessed meant _follow me_ or _come to my office_. And so they went, Lune feeling like she wanted to sit down and find out what the most powerful source of magic was that stopped the Potter boy from dying. But she also wanted to know about the Battle at Hogwarts specifically. She knew the outcome (or the brief of it), but she wanted the details. For some reason, they meant a lot to her.

Those thoughts filled Lune’s head until they arrived in the office of the Headmistress, portraits moving about within their frames eating their own dinner. Some beginning to doze off, hands on their full bellies. Lune was glad to sit down in the cushion chair beside the Professor who, herself, looked rather drowsy.

‘I got word that you spoke with Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius in Diagon Alley,’ Lune winced, she felt as if it were a bad thing to speak with either of them with the way McGonagall was speaking. So, she asked directly what was on her mind.

‘How did Mr. Malfoy know Mary? Why was he so interested in her?’ As usual, those weren’t the only questions Lune had to ask about a single subject. She only just realised how tough the following weeks would be while she was filled in with information that could possibly lead her to Mary’s murderer. And, what they were after.

‘What is more important Lune, is what did he ask you and how did you respond?’ McGonagall questioned, Lune groaned aloud. No way would she let her questions be avoided continuously.

‘Please, Professor, I have no idea what is going on - can you please-’ But McGonagall would not hear it. As kind as she may be, the Professor wanted to sort out her own curiosities first.

‘I will tell you if you just-’ McGonagall begun to explain.

‘I let slip that we were distantly related but I knew nothing of it and then he asked if I knew anything about her. Anything at all, but I apologised about it. He said she’d died, and that she was often sick in Hogwarts so she never got time to make friends other than him but I have the feeling that their friendship wasn’t quite important if he didn’t know why she was sick so much,’ Lune took a breath after speaking so rapidly. ‘ _Now_ will you explain what you know, please Professor?’

McGonagall took a moment to think to herself before nodding and opened her mouth to speak. Yet, she had no time, as the portrait of Dumbledore spoke in the place of her, ‘I believe the young Draco had first met Mary when she got the first bout of her sickness. She was as stubborn as you and fought it, but collapsed and he was forced to bring her to my office. Of course, he didn’t know the password and left her lying on the floor. She was passed out,’ Dumbledore began to chuckle to himself. ‘Didn’t want to be seen with a Gryffindor I suppose.’

‘That was in first year,’ McGonagall continued as the portrait of Dumbledore nodded to her. ‘Mary had a strange illness that correlated with the moon. An issue similar to that of the werewolf, which gave you the name Moon Child in earlier myths. They say the moon wants your power to live forever.’ She paused for a moment, enough for Lune to speak up.

‘But you don’t believe that,’ It wasn’t a question but she was given a blunt nod. She was about to mention how it was perhaps the man who dubbed himself the Dark Lord who wanted her power, somehow manipulating the illness in her. Yet not only was that impossible, as Mary’s name would have been somewhere in the history book, and Lune wanted to focus on Mr. Malfoy, or as the two Professors called him, Draco.

‘Well, second year Dumbledore had a lot on his hands. Mary was mature for her age hence telling him not to focus on her ‘petty’ illness as she was determined to find a cure on her own. Mary thought it more important for him to focus on Harry Potter as he was no doubt going to face the imminent return of Voldemort,’ Lune nodded, understanding the two names that McGonagall mentioned so she would not have to explain them.

‘Good, you know of them. Well, Draco found her within weeks of that school year starting. I don’t remember why Mary (or Draco for that matter) were out near Myrtle’s bathroom during midnight hours, but she was in so much pain that Professor Snape did not question it when Draco had dragged her to his office. Fortunately, Severus was informed of the twos previous encounter and that there were precautions to take if she was found in such a state again.’ McGonagall had stopped talking now, and looked up to the portrait of Professor Severus Snape who was sitting quietly, listening to their conversation. Now was his turn to contribute to the conversation.

‘The state she was in was more horrifying than Albus described it to be,’ He drawled, his voice incredibly uninterested and (as Lune noted) not enthusiastic whatsoever. ‘Her eyes were wide in horror, mouth open in mid-scream though you could hear her faint cries. I shut out all of the moonlight in the room which proved enough to remove some of the pain. There was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do for her during that year. Mary just had to keep to her curfew, causing her to miss dinners. She had extra precautions regarding curtains in her room.’ Like Dumbledore, he stopped at what seemed to be mid-story. McGonagall continued it.

‘That year was when Draco became more friendly with her. In secret they would talk. Mary kept the real problem from him her whole life. He suspected it was a curse similar to that of the werewolves curse, mentioning it to Professor Snape in their third year. For that year, Draco would bring Mary to Madam Pomfrey with the werewolves potion if ever she began to feel the slightest of pain,’ Lune was listening so intently to this story that she hadn’t noticed herself relax into the back of the couch. Slightly embarrassed of acting so lazy in the presence of the Headmistress, she sat up straight.

McGonagall didn’t seem to notice the change, as she continued on with the story, ‘the potion seemed to work well enough. It dimmed the effects of the moonlight. It was only every full moon that it did nothing to help and kept her in the hospital wing for several nights before she was let off again. Both Mary and Draco would read on anything about the moon. In secret, Mary found the myth about her, about you. But neither of them had luck. There was no reasoning to why her body reacted so terribly towards the moon.

‘The rest about Mary’s issues remain a mystery to me following the third year. But as of Draco’s relationship to Mary, they were very close yet even more secretive than those two portraits up there,’ McGonagall sent a glare up at both the portraits that contributed to the conversation previously. ‘They know about Mary’s problems and how bad they got for her. But unfortunately the knowledge cannot be shared-’ the Professor sighed to herself ‘-Lune, the last time Draco saw Mary at school was the last night he spent in the castle. She arrived at his house a year after the war, presenting him with an ancient journal. She asked him to keep it safe and to not tell anyone of it. Of course, he told me everything as he knew I would keep the secret safe.’

‘The person who murdered Mary is wanting the journal?’ Lune asked, more interested in how the moon affected Mary instead of this broken relationship. But she supposed she would not get much information from the portraits if the Professor could not.

‘Yes. That is why I am having you retrieve the journal tomorrow morning and find a reason to why the person may want the journal. Draco has already opened it after finding Mary dead the other day. You can ask him any more questions then-’ Lune scoffed, Mr. Malfoy was too intimidating to ask questions of ‘-but for now you should hurry off to bed. Winky will awake you quite early.’

She walked to the Ravenclaw common room with her head throbbing. She had passed several windows with moonlight shining through it, she was sure it would have caused her such pain that she flinched every time she would see the hint of the glow. Perhaps she was not as unfortunate as Mary. When she reached the door of the common room she whined about the riddle that she was to face. The eagle spoke it immediately as she came up the final step of the tower.

 _‘There was a man who wore a Crown,_   
_another with knowledge of an old wise man_   
_and a third with a handsome face._   
_They all sat on one cushion -_   
_how did they all fit?’_

At first, Lune was sure to answer with it was a giant cushion. Yet she realised that the riddle would not have been as easy as that. She was surprised to have a lightbulb moment and understand that the answer as in fact, ‘they were all the same man.’ She felt increasingly happier as the door swung open at her correct answer.

In reaching her room, she quickly pulled all of the books off of her bed, slipping them in the space underneath it. Then, looking at her ferret she fed it some of the packaged food, content with the large size of the cage it was in, yet horrified by the smell that she had to shove it further away from her bed. She then got the opportunity to change into the sleepwear that was placed on her bed, and as soon as her head hit the soft pillow she was able to fall asleep.

She may have fallen asleep easily, but her dreams were plagued with the idea of the pain Mary must have gone through. She awoke several times in the night to the brightness of the light shining through her open window. It was too beautiful to block out, she knew she would have to stick through it. And she did.


	8. The Faded Words of an Old Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this world except Lune Estelle and the plot.
> 
> Hope whoever reads this is enjoying it so far! I'm enjoying writing it :)

It was morning when she woke up, for once on her own rather than having her arm tugged at. She lay for a few moments, staring through the open curtains at the rays of sunlight that shone through the glass. Turning her head, she saw that the time was almost seven o’clock. She wondered how she was awake at such an early time, seeing as the last day was exhausting. She wasn’t quite sure how the following days would turn out. There was so much to learn before the beginning of the school year started. She had but a few days till September first, which was the date that other students would arrive.

With a sigh, Lune pushed herself off of the bed and cringed, feeling a small stab of pain in her side. She pulled up the top she was wearing up slightly to reveal the pale skin of her hip, the result of the pain was visible. She had no idea how it occurred, yet the skin had bruised. The bruised area was not as large as her hands, but it was large enough to cause her discomfort when she stood. She decided it must have affected the tissue beneath the skin. Lune shrugged, believing it to be a result of travelling from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts with the help of a fireplace. Sure, magic was real - but really? A fireplace?

She scooped up _History of Magic_ from the floor, ignoring the pain sent through her hip at the movement. She was determined to finish part two of the book before she was to leave to meet the intimidating Mr. Malfoy. The words sifted information to her about the battle that happened on the ground of this castle. But she was most interested in the fact that the powerful type of magic that once defeated Voldemort was that of love. She continued reading over the hour, soon discovering that it was love that defeated him once again. Love at the hand of Harry Potter’s mother the first time, and then by the boy himself at the young age of 17. The following page was the final recounts of what happened to the rest of Voldemort’s followers. Those who followed him were persecuted. _All of them except the Malfoy family_.

‘No way!’ Lune’s eyes wide, frantically searching back into the chapter for any indication on why they followed Voldemort in the first place. She wasn’t ready for the book to end so abruptly. The following pages were a list of those who were sacrificed as a result of the battle. But not a single word of the Malfoy family. ‘That must have been the reason for Mary to break contact with him…’ She lingered on the thought for a while, putting pieces together. They had a secret relationship, but he was Mary’s shoulder to lean on throughout all those years. Why did he not stay with her? Lune could not come up with a comprehensible reason to why Mr. Malfoy and joined forces with Voldemort when Mary was at her worst. But her thoughts were shattered when a sudden snap sounded beside her, causing her to jump.

Lune saw the house elf Winky standing, her arms holding brand new clothes for Lune to change into. ‘We must leave in 5 minutes, Miss,’ She placed the folded clothes beside Lune and then disappeared once again. _I must sleep heavily if that sound never woke me up before_ , she thought to herself, standing up and removing her clothes. She glanced at the clock, it was now after eight o’clock and she had missed her chance at breakfast. Though, she was still feeling full of the previous night's meal.

Lune was pulling on her shoe when Victoire pushed the door open and spoke in a worried voice, ‘Goodmorning. We missed you at breakfast, we wanted to introduce you to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects that are here. But the Headmistress told me you were to visit Malfoy Manor today… why would you ever go near those people?’

‘Those people? What’s wrong with them?’ Lune questioned, a frown appearing on her brow. Not only did the history book allude to them being followers of Voldemort, but now Victoire was calling them those people as if they were prisoners.

‘Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were in the close group of-’ she shuddered, having to say his name even though he was dead ‘- _Voldemort_ … surely you know of this?’ Lune could only shake her head, she didn’t know a thing other than what the book had ended on. Before Lune could ask for more information on the subject, however, Winky reappeared in the room with another snap causing Victoire to squeal.

‘Miss Weasley must take Miss Estelle to the fireplace now,’ Winky said to Victoire, who nodded and gestured for Lune to follow her out of the dormitories and to the fireplace directly outside of the common room. She tucked the shoelaces into the shoes and hurried after the sixth year who waved to a few other prefects that sat in the common room. Those she had not met yet. But she suspected that they were from the fifth year. Lune gave them a curt nod as she walked out of the door.

‘You must say _Malfoy Manor_ this time. Be careful, Lune… I do hope they are not planning something bad,’ Victoire added her last comment quietly, almost as if she did not wish for Lune to hear it. Unfortunately, she did, and it made her more uncomfortable as she stepped into the fireplace with a handful of powder.

‘I’ll see you soon, Victoire. _Malfoy Manor_ ,’ She dumped the contents onto the floor and felt the same, nauseous tug at her body as she disappeared from Hogwarts and was dumped at what Victoire had called Malfoy Manor. She was hoping it was going to be a cleaner landing than it had been the first time, yet she was dumped head first out of the fireplace and onto a rug. She was on her stomach looking at well-polished black, shoes. And then a hand came into view that she took in aid to get on her feet.

‘That didn’t happen the first time I transported by fireplace,’ Lune grumbled to herself, her face surely blotched from embarrassment. She kept her head down as she patted off the soot from her casual clothes (not the best type of clothes to be wearing in front of the well-suited Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, even their son).

‘Its called the Floo Network,’ Scorpius called from behind his father, ‘Didn’t you get told anything after leaving those Muggles?’ With a flash of warning from his Mother, Scorpius slammed a hand over his mouth and slumped out of the room. His Mother soon followed after smiling politely at Lune and nodding to her husband.

‘Professor McGonagall said you might have questions for me while you are here. And I should answer them if I am to get any information about this… this tattered old journal that Mary gave to me years ago,’ He gestured to the large leather-bound journal that sat on the small table behind him. He then signalled her to sit down opposite him on the black lounge. Lune nodded and followed suite. She felt unworthy intruding in such a beautiful home, large ceilings and ornaments all over the shelves that lined the walls.

‘May I…?’ Lune reached for the journal as Mr. Malfoy nodded, his grey eyes waiting in anticipation to learn of the mysteries that hid on the yellowing pages. She unbuckled the binding and opened to the first page where written was was a date, followed by a few words.

_1 September, 1327._

_It has been achieved. Now, to bind these pages to my soul._

Lune narrowed her eyes. The words were faded, but that surely couldn’t be it for a first journal entry. She shook her head and turned the page, but there was a different date printed in the topmost corner. ‘I don’t understand,’ Lune said looking into the eyes of Mr. Malfoy, who was simply confused at her reaction. ‘Professor McGonagall said you opened it. What… what did you make of this first page?’

‘Nothing. There was nothing on the page when I opened it. From what I can see from here, there is still nothing,’ She was taken aback at his answer. Nothing? He read nothing? Her mouth was left hanging open. It gave an opportunity for him to ask her a question, ‘She did mention to me in her letter that the pages will show you words. Some type of magic that I have been searching for in books since discovering its emptiness.’

Lune had wished that she brought a sheet of parchment to write her newly formed questions on it. They were fighting over the important space of her head that she just couldn’t think clearly enough. One thing was clear: the journal belonged to the reincarnations, and no murderer would ever get their hands on the secrets that it held. After contemplating what to do, she asked him, ‘Would you like me to read some of the entries out loud?’

‘For every page you read, I will answer a question of yours. To be fair,’ He responded. It caused Lune to soften a little, perhaps he wasn’t as scary as he appeared. But of course, he was once allied to the darkest of wizards…

‘The first one was done on 1 September 1327. “ _It has been achieved. Now to bind these pages to my soul_.” That’s what is on the first page,’ She chewed on her lip as she thought of a question to ask him. Of course he would be confused after hearing those words that he may need a few moments himself. But as Lune looked up from the page once more, he was waiting for her first question. ‘Okay. I read about Voldemort and saw your family name. Why were you allied with him?’ She didn’t mean for that question to be asked, but her curiosity forced it out of her. The question was met with Mr. Malfoy averting his eyes from her.

‘I was not expecting questions outside the area of Mary,’ He admitted after a few moments of regarding the question closely. ‘I will answer this one question, but please only ask about Mary. Both my mother and father chose the wrong side, twice. Of course, I chose to protect my family when I became… one of his Death Eaters.’ Lune made sure to turn the page quickly, feeling guilty in asking such a horrible question that would cause a nervous reaction.

‘The next page.

“ _2 September, 1359._

 _Pages are not bounded yet. That is of the utmost importance. Death is painless. The memories fade_.”

Do you understand any of this, Mr. Malfoy?’ Lune added her question after re-reading the few sentences in her mind several times. It would make sense for the pages to be the journal. But none of the other words matched up or made sense.

‘Not a single word of it. Your question, about Mary?’ He shrugged. Lune sighed, sifting through her conversation with Professor McGonagall the night before. There were many things she was told. And so, she decided that she must start from the beginning. Their first meeting.

‘What state was Mary in when you first found her?’ She asked.

‘In first year, I was returning to the Slytherin common rooms when I stumbled across her grasping her stomach as if she was sick. I called out to her… _mud-blood_ I believe I called her,’ he shook his head, regretting the horrible choice of words, ‘She turned her head towards me. I saw blood running down her mouth. It had soaked the front of her robes. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted. I just took her to the Headmaster’s office and returned to my dormitory without waiting for her to be found. Obviously she was.’

Lune nodded in understanding. As Professor Dumbledore had said, he probably didn’t want to be seen with a Gryffindor student. She hoped there was no issues regarding houses this year at Hogwarts. ‘The next page…

“ _1 September, 1390_

 _Beware the burning of moonlight. Someone knows of the power. They want to take it. The pages have been bounded by soul. Don't let the secrets be stolen_.”

Moonlight…’ Lune had forgotten she wasn’t alone as she read the third entry. The idea of moonlight had excited her. It was not only Mary who suffered from pain during the night. Was there a possible connection between the person who knew of the power and the burning of the moonlight? There must have been. ‘Could you tell me about the next time you saw her, in second year?’ She asked him, noticing how silent he kept as she read over the passage in her mind again and again.

‘I was scared. She told me to leave her alone and stumbled off into the bathroom where I had heard the ghost Myrtle haunts. It was good that I did, as well. She was on her back on the floor, she was crying and asking for me to block the windows. To not let the moonlight through,’ He paused, considering the rest of the day. Perhaps reminiscing on the dead girl wasn’t helpful for him, but Lune needed to know as much as she could. ‘The ghost wouldn’t let me, she thought it was great fun to watch Mary in pain on the floor, not being able to fight back. By the time I turned back to Mary, she was… clutching her stomach as if she were going to be sick. She spat blood out from her mouth. And she was crying, obviously. I knew that what she was going through was not a normal sickness. So I pulled her up and left the bathroom, heading for the Headmaster’s office.’

‘But she didn’t want to go there, did she?’ Lune asked softly when Mr. Malfoy stared off into space for the moment. He looked back at her and shook his head.

‘So I took her down to the potions lab to see Professor Snape. Fortunately she didn’t object to that. On our way down there, I had to shut her mouth so we weren’t found by Mr. Filch or his cat. Professor Snape already knew about the issues she had, so he pulled her in the instant he heard her. By then she had gone completely still, I thought she had fainted. But then I realised the Professor had performed a silencing charm around her. He did something else to her to… something she taught me later, I refused to ever use it on her though.’

Lune nodded. She didn’t need to ask what Mary had taught him, it was a little obvious to her. It was one of the unforgivable curses that was mentioned in _History of Magic_. ‘Did you ever find out how the, uh… curse worked?’

‘From what I saw in the following years, it caused more pain than the illness. I still don’t understand how it rid her of the pain for the entire night. Better yet, how she survived from frequent hits of the curse,’ He answered. And then continued, ‘I understand you haven’t learnt much of magic. But it was the _Cruciatus_ curse. The torture curse.’

‘So she was alright after Professor Snape performed the curse?’ She then asked, completely forgetting about the journal that sat on her lap. She was more interested in Mary. Her past life, the person who she used to be. The person who wasn’t stuck in this confusing mess.

‘Yes. Once he stopped it she was fine, we took her to Madam Pomfrey and I stayed with her for the night just to watch over her, to ensure that she was okay,’ He nodded.

‘So she trusted you. Anyway, I should continue,’ She gestured to the book and went to read the next entry. Yet Mr. Malfoy stood up.

‘No, your Headmistress didn’t want you to spend too long here. She needs to cut off the Floo Network. This time you will be transported to her office though, just say _Hogwarts_ ,’ He walked over to the fireplace. She closed the journal and stood up. As she stood into the green flames, he added, ‘Make sure to hold onto it tightly.’

‘It was nice to talk to you, to learn more about Mary. _Hogwarts_ ,’ She was engulfed in the green flames and felt the strange tug at her stomach once more. But, she was sure that over her time in this life she would soon enough become used to the tug. It was much better than flying through the air, with the possibility of death by falling onto the ground below.

Lune tumbled out into Professor McGonagall’s office. She was sitting at her desk reading through her round glasses. But she didn’t look up at Lune, who was now scrambling to get off of the floor. Lune moved towards the desk with the giant journal in her arms. ‘She knew the _Cruciatus_ curse,’ was all Lune was managed to say from all she had learnt. But fortunately, it was enough to lift the Headmistresses head from her work, her face carrying a look of disbelief.


	9. A Nine-Year-Old Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot as well as Lune Estelle/past lives.

‘Where did a Muggle-born learn such a curse so early in her schooling?’ The Professor pushed herself out of her chair and searched Lune’s eyes for answers. She couldn’t fathom how Mary had come across any of the Unforgivable curses, but she was also worried for why Draco had let Lune know of that too.

‘He used it on her once, to stop her whatever else was going on in her body,’ Lune was pointing at Professor Snape’s portrait. He was merely sitting silently in his chair. He had nothing to say. Professor McGonagall must have been used to his silence by now, so she returned her gaze to Lune.

‘Sit. What else did Draco say about this?’ She asked, sitting back down in her chair yet shaking her head in disbelief. She knew the horrible things that went on for Mary, but she never knew that a curse would have been used on her during the earlier years of her schooling. And how did it prevent her from being in pain?

‘He just said that when he first brought her to Professor Snape, he seemed to know what was going on. He performed a silencing charm, and then said the curse. From what I heard, it seemed as though Mr. Malfoy didn’t realise it was a curse at the time,’ Lune frowned. She was remembering how horrified Mr. Malfoy looked when he had told her that Mary wanted him to learn it. To perform it on her if there was nothing else he could do. ‘Professor… she tried to get _him_ to do the curse on her. Why would she do that?’

‘I’m afraid Mary’s motives were always secret. She was a secretive girl. But not always. If Albus hadn’t found her lurking in the front of the Leaky Cauldron from the Muggle side, I believe she would have shown her fire trick to many people,’ The Professor turned her head and indicated for the old man to speak.

‘Yes, her fire trick was strange. For her age at least. She was only nine, and quite interested in the Leaky Cauldron. The bar which her Mother claimed to be an old run down shop, of course that’s only what she could see until I came into their presence,’ His face was much different in remembering Mary than Mr. Malfoy’s face had seemed. He was smiling at the memories, as if they were the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine. As if reading Lune’s mind, he said, ‘In fact, Minerva, I believe it would be best to show Miss Estelle the memory.’

Professor McGonagall waved her wand at a cabinet that soon opened up to reveal a large basin. She opened a draw at her desk, Lune heard the sounds of glass banging on one another until the Professor found what she was after. She held up a small glass vial with a thin string of light in it. ‘Take this and pour it’s contents into the basin,’ Lune gladly took the vial and did as she was told. The strange thing that was inside the vial had slipped into the silvery liquid of the basin. ‘Now lean forward until your face touches the Pensieve,’ Lune jumped at the voice that sounded directly behind her but she nodded and did as she was told.

The moment her face touched what the Professor had called the Pensieve, she notice the world around her disappear. It became a void until she was standing in a street of bustling people. Few walked directly through her, as if she were a ghost. She turned at the touch on her arm, given by Professor McGonagall who smiled, ‘It is a memory of Professor Dumbledore’s, his first encounter with the young Mary Mostafa and her Mother. Look.’ She gestured to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, which many people dismissed. If they saw it, surely they would be staring at the strange people inside.

‘Mum! There are funny people in there, lemme show them what I can do!’ A child was pulling on her Mother’s arm and pointing at the Leaky Cauldron. The woman only shook her head, not bothering to turn her head and look in the direction where her child wanted to go. She must have been used to this behaviour. The stubborn child stood her ground and whined, ‘Puh-lease!’

‘What _can_ you do?’ Lune noticed a younger version of the past Professor, Albus Dumbledore, speaking now. He had clearly overheard what the child had said and stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron.

‘It’s nothing, really. Just a magic trick. Mary, we need to go,’ The Mother added in a hushed voice, leaning down that Lune had barely heard. Mary wasn’t interested in what her Mother had to say, whereas Professor Dumbledore surely did. It must have been the use of the word magic.

‘Mary, I am Professor Dumbledore. And magic tricks are my specialty, could you show me-’ he looked at her Mother who was clearly worried about speaking to a stranger, or perhaps worrying over the fact that whatever Mary could do would scare him, ‘-if it is no trouble with your Mother?’ With a sigh, Mary’s Mother reluctantly nodded.

‘Can we go inside that place?’ Mary was pointing in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. ‘I need to sit down. Mum, please?’

‘Mary, don’t be silly. It is an empty shop. Just show him here and hurry up,’ She was looking around at the string of people passing by. Lune wondered why she looked so worried, how was it possible for Mary, a mere child without a wand, to cause such havoc?

‘Your Mother cannot see the pub, Mary. Until now, that is,’ The Professor had reached into his pocket and muttered a spell under his breath. It seemed to lift the enchantment that prevented Mary’s Mother from seeing the pub. She had gasped underneath her breath, looking as if she could scream. ‘Mary’s Mother, will you come inside with us?’ Professor Dumbledore smiled at the poor woman. Lune only noticed now as her hand rested on her stomach, that she must be pregnant.

The woman gave a quick, shaking nod in the old man’s direction and made her grip tighter on her child’s hand as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall motioned for Lune to follow the group who were clearly oblivious to anyone intruding on the memory. ‘Professor Dumbledore knew there was something special about her, didn’t he?’ Lune asked and received a nod.

Mary had one of her hands on the table, palm up, her eyes concentrating on it carefully. In moments, a small flame had appeared. And then, it grew larger, that is, until it seemed to burn her a little. She shook her hand out thus causing the flame to disappear. Professor Dumbledore was impressed, giving a small applause. Mary’s Mother on the other hand, still held a worrying look on her face.

‘That was wonderful, very intriguing. But you see Mary, it is very rare that a witch or wizard can do magic like that without a wand let alone doing it at your age,’ When he used the words witch and wizard, Mary’s mother decided to finally speak up.

‘What do you mean? Witches? Wizards? There is no such thing. My daughter is just… talented at magic tricks,’ She stood up in her seat, trying to pull Mary up. Still, she was stubborn. Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand from the pocket of his robe and held it up for the two of them to see.

‘I promise you that we are real. Your daughter here is a witch. I take it she has done things that you cannot explain?’ The Professor asked, sitting patiently in his chair.

‘She… has…’ Mary’s Mother sat back down on the bench chair, keeping close to her daughter. Still, she had a hand resting on her stomach, but she held it out over the table towards the Professor, ‘Miss Mostafa.’

‘Mostafa?’ The Professor took her hand firmly in his own, raising his eyebrows at the last name. He knew it well. ‘That is a very… wizarding name. Well, Miss Mostafa, please tell me what she has done.’

‘She cures me of morning sickness. She’s better than any medicine, I just thought…’ She trailed off as she wasn’t sure what she had initially thought about this knack of curing her pregnancy illnesses. ‘This fire thing, its new. We were living in Australia with her Father. But things got out of hand, she showed too many people. We had to leave.’

‘Mary, I must tell you, being a witch comes with many responsibilities. We call those non-magic folks Muggles. They must not know about us. Your Mother on the other hand, she is allowed to know. I wonder if you would like to study at my school, Hogwarts,’ The idea of there being other people like herself made Mary’s face light up. To study with people her own age seemed even better. ‘I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts. But you must be 11, and I suppose you aren’t quite there yet.’

‘I’m only nine. But two years is too long to wait, please let me go there now,’ Mary pleaded, but the Professor only offered a small chuckle and shook his head.

‘I’m afraid you will have to wait. And, you must not continue that fire trick of yours. Keep looking after you Mother though,’ He looked towards Miss Mostafa who seemed at a lost for words. ‘She will receive a letter by owl. That is how we keep in contact in the wizarding world.’

‘An owl?’ Miss Mostafa didn’t look surprised, and neither did Mary. They both looked at each other knowingly before Miss Mostafa spoke again, ‘When Mary was born we were living here. A tree started growing in our back yard. We left to live in Australia until Mary was four, and the tree had grown incredibly fast, for an Oak tree, at least from what I know. But it sported home for an owl. The owl followed us back to Australia when Mary was seven. And, I’m sure you can guess, it followed us back here again.’

The look on the Professor’s face told Lune that he recognised the story, the myth. ‘He knew then that it was no myth. He knew that Mary was… was _her_ , didn’t he?’ This time, Professor McGonagall spoke instead of nodding.

‘Yes, from that little bit of information, he knew. Lune, let’s go back into my office now,’ She placed a hand on Lune’s shoulder and in several moments they had returned to their place beside the Pensieve. Lune was stunned, she saw her past self. She saw Mary. Not until now had she realised that they looked alike. The noticeable difference was that Mary had a natural tan and untamable brown, curls rather than the dead-straight platinum hair of Lune’s.

‘Did you see her again, since that meeting?’ Lune turned to the portrait (and much older) version of Professor Dumbledore.

‘No, I didn’t see her until she began Hogwarts. But her Mother sent her owl to me, mentioning she was having a strange ‘allergic’ reaction to the moonlight, but that she was excited to make magic from a stick,’ He replied. Lune nodded, knowing that her Mother probably expected it to be some witch illness that the Headmaster would be able to fix. She was very much wrong, though.

‘Lune, after seeing Mary in that memory, does that bring anything back?’ Professor McGonagall asked, hopeful that there was more to learn about Mary’s secrets.

‘Unfortunately, there’s nothing. I’m sorry. All I can give you now are the journal entries, though they offer little help. I can’t understand a thing they say.’ Lune sighed and plonked herself down in the chair, pulling the old journal on her lap. She decided to open the book randomly. A stroke of luck, perhaps. Just this once.

_9 September, 1786._

_The moonlight, as it seems, has been taken over by a powerful and dark wizard or witch. They know I exist but cannot determine who or where I am. They must be passing the knowledge down to their children, of how to have control over the moon. It has come in patterns, however. Every third reincarnation has come the illness. Still, in becoming a reincarnation, how did I bind myself to the moon? How did I become the myth of the Moon Child?_

Professor McGonagall had noticed her furrowing brow as her eyes moved down the page and so, decided to speak up, ‘Hermione Granger had approached Professor Dumbledore once in private. She was worried for Mary, who sat late into the night reading that journal. That is, when she wasn’t sick.’

‘He would have told her to not speak of it to anyone, wouldn’t he?’ Lune asked, looking up from the page of confusing words. She received a nod, and then continued to speak, ‘Both her and Mr. Malfoy must have understood that it was important to keep Mary’s secrets. Dumbledore was persuasive, I take it.’

‘Of course, that was one of his many talents. Mrs. Granger was devastated when she heard Mary was murdered. She came directly to me, telling me what she told Professor Dumbledore. Yet, I needed to keep secrets from her,’ Professor McGonagall explained, ‘Not that I couldn’t trust her. Just… the less people knowing about the myth, the safer we all are from whoever murdered Mary.’ Lune understood, she wouldn’t want people dying for the sake of a murderer wanting a journal. A journal that they couldn’t even read.

‘The person who murdered Mary wants to become a reincarnation,’ Lune offered her opinion on the subject, turning back to the journal entry she recently read. ‘In here, it says they must be passing the knowledge to their children, of how to have control over the moon. I think that the person who killed her obviously found out where she lived - who she was…’ Lune was now standing, she was trying to remember something she had heard or read. Never before had the past reincarnations been murdered, as they hadn’t been found. But Mary was the one who lost that advantage against the murderer. How she knew that, she wasn’t sure.

‘You think you are at risk?’ Professor McGonagall asked.

‘I am, and so are the secrets I have. I just don’t understand why they want the journal so badly, if they will never be able to read it.’

‘That’s where you are wrong, Miss Estelle. They have found a way to get those secrets written in the books. Why else would someone pursue it? The key must be you and the weakness you have with the moon,’ Lune now knew that the general risk was identified. But where that led her next, she had no idea.

 

 


	10. Ollivander's Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except the plot and Lune Estelle. [Another second gen. character here. Excuse my lateness on this chapter, hopefully how long it is will make up for that].

‘Victoire I’ve been meaning to ask you about your slight accent,’ Lune said as she took a seat in the Great Hall. There was a mountain of food that both staff and students were attending to. Lune secretly thanked the elves who must have slaved away to make such delicious food.

‘Oh, you are back! First you must tell me about Malfoy Manor,’ The blonde girl exclaimed, she must have been intrigued with the apparent darkness of the Malfoy family. Lune simply cocked her head, determined on getting an answer from Victoire first. ‘Oh alright. My Mother is Fleur Delacour, she is French. My Father is Bill Weasley. Although I do not have a big accent like my Mother, I still talk a little… differently,’ Victoire laughed to herself.

Before Lune replied, she reached forward to fill her plate with sandwiches and small pastries. She had to give herself a moment in making up a small lie, something that would seen truthful at least. Mr. Malfoy’s son, Scorpius, helped me in Diagon Alley before you came back,’ She explained. ‘Scorpius just needed my help in choosing a pet for school. I owed it to him after his help.’

‘Bah,’ Victoire waved her fork around and crumbs fell from her full mouth. ‘A dark family like that will always be… nasty,’ She took another mouthful of her lunch. Lune chewed on her own sandwich thoughtfully for a few moments. Victoire broke the silence, ‘How much do you know of the Malfoy’s past?’

‘Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater. But I don’t really understand what it is,’ Lune replied. She remembered the look on Mr. Malfoy’s face when she let slip a question that had nothing to do with Mary. He seemed horrified at the memory of what his family had done. Lune wondered if his wife was similar.

‘Well hear this out: once you are a Death Eater, you are _always_ a Death Eater,’ Victoire began, quickly shovelling in more of her lunch into her mouth before continuing. Lune noted how strange it seemed, someone who seemed to clean to eat this way. ‘Voldemort gave only those closest to him the mark on their arm. It used to be black, but from what I heard it became a scar once he died. So, technically, they are still a Death Eater.’

‘But do they still… do bad things?’ Lune asked, forgetting about the food on her plate. She knew that there would be a mountain of food coming her way that night. She was more interested in fitting together pieces about Mary and Mr. Malfoy.

‘Not that anyone knows of. I am sure the Auror department controls them, prevents secrets from making their way into the Daily Prophet or something,’ Victoire gave a sideways glance to Lune who looked back with a stupor. ‘Right. Auror’s are… basically Muggle police. Very high authority. Dark wizard catcher, get it?’ Lune nodded, Victoire continued. ‘The Daily Prophet is the newspaper, we get it in the mornings. But you have not graced us with your presence during breakfast yet.’

‘I promise I will come down tomorrow morning,’ Lune turned back to her plate and nibbled at the corner of her bread. She didn’t have a stomach for eating, she decided. ‘But… are you telling me that Mr. Malfoy and his family are doing something bad? Have you _met_ his son?’

‘Scorpius is most likely no different than his snobbish Father was at his age. I wish you were not Muggle-born. Our conversations would be more than this history lesson that I tire of. Think about it, living with a family that _fought_ against You-know-who,’ She looked off into the distance, swirling the contents of her goblet in her hand while she thought. Lune, on the other hand, was placing together the similarities between Victoire and Scorpius. They both believed her troubles to be much less than their own. ‘Perhaps, Lune, you should meet my family. I am going to platform nine and three-quarters to see my cousins, Teddy as well. Then I will take the Hogwarts Express with them. Surely taking a train will be a good experience, no?’

‘I believe a train will be the best type of transport this world will offer me,’ Lune laughed. Hopefully, the train could be her only transport from now on. A non-magical way of getting from A to B. Then, several other students joined them at the table. Only one face was familiar, the Ravenclaw sixth-year boy prefect that Victoire often worked with. Vaisey Umfraville, Lune recalled him saying.

‘Fifth year Slytherin prefects,’ The girl who slid to sit beside Vaisey said with an outstretched hand. ‘We know that Slytherin has a bad rep, but don’t take it on board.’ The girl had her hair in two low pig-tails, Lune would definitely not be putting her aside as having a bad reputation.

‘This here is Catherine Jones,’ The boy nodded as Lune took the girls hand in her own. Lune took his next, noting the huge size difference between the two, ‘I’m Delphinus Connor. It’s good to meet another student after being stuck with this group.’

‘This group!’ Victoire exclaimed with a shocked expression. ‘Well, _I_ do not enjoy myself having to sit with you either Connor!’ Lune sat silently, letting her hand fall on the table. _I guess Victoire can be put on-edge_ , Lune thought to herself. ‘And do not start laughing Vaisey,’ She pointed at the Ravenclaw, before storming out of the Great Hall.

‘Notice how she sounds more French when she yells?’ Vaisey chuckled at Lune, who merely nodded. She wasn’t sure if it was worth following her only friend out of the Hall. Vaisey had noticed her confused face and waved her off, ‘She was already angry at Delphinus, after something he said this morning. Hence calling him by his last name. Go cheer her up.’

‘Okay, I will. It was nice meeting you two,’ Lune waved at the Slytherin’s as she exited the Hall quite nervous. She was mostly worried that Victoire would yell at her as well, although she had done nothing wrong. Though, it didn’t take too long to spot the blond hair of her Ravenclaw friend slipping through the front door of the castle. ‘Victoire!’ She called out, hurrying after in a half-run. ‘Victoire, wait up!’

‘Do not mind me, Lune. I just needed some fresh air,’ The girl sighed as she walked out of the courtyard and towards the Black Lake. From here, in the mid-daylight, it looked beautiful. The shore was part sand, part rocks and pebbles, making crunching noises as they walked in silence towards the water’s edge. ‘Did you know there are merpeople in this lake?’ Victoire asked, looking out to the endless lake.

‘No, I didn’t,’ Lune responded, deciding to sit down on the ground. She didn’t mind if her pants got wet or dirty. She was sure that the Headmistress had plenty more to offer her until things were all sorted out. After Lune realised Victoire didn’t want to say much else, she asked, ‘Have you seen them before?’

‘My Mother has. Well, it was during the tri-wizard tournament. I cannot say that she actually saw them, as she failed halfway through. Had to resurface,’ Victoire explained, taking a seat beside Lune. This time, Lune didn’t ask about what she didn’t understand: the tri-wizard tournament. It was enough to guess that it was a competition of sorts, between three wizards.

‘Did you want to talk about what happened this morning?’ Lune asked. Again, there was a silence from Victoire. Once more, she continued to speak, ‘Before I left for the Malfoy’s, you said you wanted me to meet them. But I missed out, or something.’

‘I did not want you to meet those two. Well,’ Victoire bit her lip, ‘Just not Connor. He is… the _bad reputation_ of Slytherin. If you-know-who were still alive, you would expect Connor to be apart of that group. I wanted you to meet the sixth year prefects from Slytherin, who are both normal. They wanted to be in Ravenclaw from the very start. I think they deserve it, but the hat thought otherwise.’

‘And the girl? Catherine?’ Lune asked next.

‘She is too much energy for my taste. Quite the opposite of you,’ Victoire nudged her elbow on Lune’s side with a short laugh. ‘I believe what Connor said to me this morning was a taunt about Teddy’s parentage. They both were murdered, so he had lived with his Grandmother and often visits his Godfather.’

‘I understand, then, why you got angry. I would’ve too,’ Lune smiled at her before returning her gaze towards the lake. ‘So, tell me more about these merpeople. Are they as beautiful as the one on the prefect’s bathroom window?’

‘You have a lot to learn, my friend,’ Victoire threw her head back and laughed, ‘They look sickly in the images I have seen. They have grey skin and I believe yellow eyes. I only know of those in the Black Lake. They have terrible voices above the water, but below, they sound very beautiful. It is all so strange. It must be even stranger for you, Lune. I would like to know something, though. Why is it that you were brought here so soon? Why could you not stay another week with your family?’

‘It’s hard to explain,’ Lune blurted out immediately. She had forgotten to ask the Professor about what story she should have told people. But to Lune, it may be worth sharing something to her friend. ‘I, uh… it was bad when they saw what I could do. They reacted badly. I was banned from returning. The Headmistress was kind enough to bring me here and help me get organised.’

‘I understand. And I am truly sorry that you had to go through with that. No one deserves the absence of their parents love, Lune. Especially someone as sweet as you,’ Victoire was bold in her statement, although her face showed otherwise. She was only looking out at the water with an empty expression, but she did notice Lune’s sudden redness in her cheeks. ‘I am sorry if that was affronting in any way. My Mother-’

‘No, no, Victoire, it’s okay. Like you said, my parents never loved me. It’s strange to have people show affection to me,’ Lune tried her best to laugh it off. But somewhere, she knew that her response wasn’t all a lie. Mary felt it and passed it on to Lune. Mary felt it with him. But it was different, it was more of her losing that love. It must have been. But how was she to know?

‘Lune. Are you daydreaming?’ A hand waved in front of her eyes. Lune blinked and frowned, turning towards Victoire. ‘What were you dreaming about?’

‘Nothing at all. The lake is just… beautiful,’ Lune stood up and turned to look at the castle. ‘We should go back. Well, I need to. To study those books.’ Victoire stood up as well and began to walk back inside.

‘Wait, Lune. I forgot to ask, what wand did you get from Ollivanders?’ Victoire questioned as they began to walk up the stairs.

‘Oh, it is an Oak wand,’ Lune responded, pulling it out from the side of her jeans. She looked back at Victoire with a questioning look.

‘What is the core?’ Victoire asked again, ignoring the look Lune had given her. But this time, she couldn’t ignore Lune’s face. _What is a core?_ Lune screamed at herself, was there any way around this lie now? ‘Your core, Lune. Oh, look, here is Professor McGonagall, perhaps she can save me from screaming at you.’ Victoire waved at the Headmistress who was beginning to climb up the stairs.

***

‘I think these lies are going to get ahead of us one day,’ Lune complained as the entered the Professors busy study. Paperwork was more abundant than it was previously, but in the centre of it all was the journal Lune had brought that morning. It took up a huge space on the desk.

‘Oh, that wasn’t a lie Miss Estelle,’ Professor McGonagall was organising herself before the fireplace. The red flames had begun to turn green. ‘Mary _did_ want you to have her wand. The only problem is, we only have half of it. I forgot to tell you before.’

‘How do you manage to have _half_ of a wand?’ Lune frowned, taking a handful of powder that was offered to her. The Professor simply shrugged and stepped into the flames. In a clear, loud voice she said, ‘Ollivander’s.’ Lune followed suit, slightly annoyed. She would have hoped to not taken anymore of these wizarding transportations.

When she came out, she was in the shop that had shelf upon shelf of small and large boxes. She remembered Scorpius had come in this place to receive his own wand. Yet Lune had stood outside with two trolleys rather than forcing them inside. Lucky she did, as the place was incredibly cramped with shelving. There were several wooden ladders, surely soon to break if one attempted to climb it. There was a desk with a small light, Lune was able to see shavings of wood and a few jars. One she managed to read the label of: _Unicorn Hair_.

‘Minerva,’ Said an old, shaken voice. Lune soon matched it to an old man who sat at the back of the shop, holding several wands in his hands. In front of him sat a scrawny-looking boy with a mop of orange hair. ‘Within a few years, we should change the sign out the front to say Weasley rather than my own name. I believe he will be taking the wizarding world like a storm.’

‘Yes, I have heard of his interests with wand making over the summer. Is your family doing alright, Fred?’ Professor McGonagall ushered Lune closer to the back of the store where the Fred and Mr. Ollivander were now standing. Fred had responded simply with a nod, as well as a gleaming smile towards Lune. ‘This is Lune. Mary’s… distant relative.’

‘Of course she is. Of course. I heard about Mary. I am truthfully sorry,’ He replied hurriedly, as if understanding who Mary was within an instant. Perhaps he knew a little more than others did. ‘I wish her wand was put to better use. Hers, Red Oak. Yours, by the looks of things is English Oak.’ He had taken the wand from Professor McGonagall, yet offered a frown when he saw the black markings.

‘Burnt? We don’t know,’ She suggested. Mr. Ollivander only shook his head and turned his back on the three of them. After disappearing into an unlit back room, he came back out with a small wooden box. He opened it, causing Lune to gasp in shock. It was a small pink sphere, glass perhaps. But to Lune, it was beautiful. Although dust was settled over it’s surface, it just glistened.

‘Mary didn’t have an ordinary core. It was a gift from Dumbledore to her, in fact. He never told me why. A few months ago she had sent it to me with a letter, asking for it to be kept safe and enlisted to you when you came for it,’ He explained, pulling on glasses and sitting back down. He was fitting the small sphere into the small opening at the bottom of her wand. ‘What is it, though? From what I had learnt, a rare mixture of morganite and pearl.’

‘Is that even possible?’ Fred had asked, looking down at the handiwork of his teacher.

‘Anything is possible, with use of magic,’ Mr. Ollivander chuckled in reply, now holding up the wand. He twisted it in his fingers several times to ensure that the small morganite-pearl sphere did not fall out. He had accomplished it, and seemed quite pleased with himself. ‘Although I can tell you how other cores work and respond to magic, I cannot help you with this core Miss Estelle. Muggles claim morganite to be a love enhancer. I doubt that is the case with this strange mixture. And in saying that, I hope you will be careful with the magic you do.’

‘Is it safe to be using something that you don’t understand?’ Fred had questioned again, glancing warily to the wand now held tightly by Lune.

‘Of course not. But Lune understand the dangers, and I am sure Mary did too,’ Professor McGonagall answered this time. Lune could have probably responded similarly, Mary was certainly well at keeping secrets. Surely she was able to be kind enough to make sure things are as safe as possible? Dumbledore, on the other hand, was a different matter. If it was a gift from him, it could have meant anything. Only time would tell.

 

 

 

 


	11. Wingardium Leviosa and other Beginning Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how late this is... and the shortness of it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Lune Estelle and the plot.

Rather than returning to Hogwarts immediately, Lune stayed at Ollivander’s to talk with Fred Weasley, the wand-maker's apprentice. That was, of course, as the Professor moved into the dimly lit room to have a hushed chat with the wand-maker. Lune thought she was worthy enough to be included in the conversation, but a stern look from Professor McGonagall forced her to remain seated on a weak, wobbling stool. Fred slumped in his chair and turned to face Lune.

‘So, you only just discovered you’re a witch? After all this time?’ He asked with an intriguing enthusiasm. Lune nodded, wondering how many times she would have to repeat the lie she was embedding in her head. The redhead continued, ‘I’m a Gryffindor fourth-year. Most of the Weasley’s are, although you’ve met Victoire. She knows everything, of course, so that’s why she’s a Ravenclaw.’

‘Your family is big?’ She asked, curious. The way he spoke about it made it sound as if the family was numerous. Perhaps it was, and that offered her more chances of having friends.

‘Yeah,’ He chuckled, ‘Charlie, Bill, Percy, my Dad George, Ron and Ginny were the Weasley kids back in the second wizarding war. I was named after my Dad’s twin who was murdered that day.’ Lune felt her heart drop. She may have only been walking around for a few days, but she felt full of empathy. She knew that she had a soft spot for Fred as well as his family. He continued to speak after she remained quiet. He changed the topic of the conversation, ‘What subjects are you taking? Third year is the year where everything happens.’

‘My elected classes?’ She asked, Fred nodded. ‘Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and… I believe that is all.’ He looked shocked at her list of electives. She hurried the conversation onto him. ‘And you’re in fourth-year, what does that mean for you?’

‘Divination and Care of Magical Creatures,’ He replied. ‘I didn’t want to waste my time with anything else, especially if I only hope to become a wand-maker.’ She was curious about his choice in a life after school. He was only in fourth-year and he had already decided his wish. Lune wondered if there was a possibility for her own life to be fulfilled with anything but mystery of her past selves. Before she was able to inquire about what the wizarding world offered after schooling, the two adults had come out of their hushed conversation. Professor McGonagall looked disappointed. Ollivander, simply exhausted looking. There was something Lune missed out on.

The Professor didn’t allow much in the way of short goodbye’s and nice to meet you’s as they were brought back into her office by Ollivander’s small fireplace. She was sure she had a grimace on her face at the moment she looked to the fourth-year, as he chuckled before turning back to his study of wands. She mastered the art of walking out of the fireplace without a stumble this time. She allowed herself an imaginary pat on the back. She deserved it.

‘Do I-’ There was no room for Lune to talk as Professor McGonagall handed her the Oak wand, now embedded with a core which would be its true source of magic. Lune wondered how it differed from other cores.

‘Can you show me what you have learnt so far?’ The Headmistress requested, taking out her own beautiful wand. Lune had to admire it before returning to gaze at her own wand. But… there was nothing that Lune could show for her hours of reading. Other than her knowing the three unforgivable curses, that is. She hadn’t performed them of course.

‘I’m sorry, Professor,’ Lune murmured under her breath, ‘I was only studying History of Magic. I couldn’t put it down. Could you teach me something simple now?’

It sounded as if the Headmistress muttered something under her breath, something like classic Ravenclaws. But Lune didn’t hear it well enough to comprehend it. She waited while the Professor thought about a spell that she could try. ‘Well, I suppose a first-year can perform the levitation charm. Watch, Miss Estelle.’ Lune was paying close attention on the Professors wand as she pointed it to her quill that sat beside a pot of ink. She swished her wand and chanted once, ‘Wingardium leviosa.’

To Lune’s amazement, the quill rose. Of course, she expected a levitation charm to make something hover on its own. It was magic. But, her face still shone with a smile. The Professor moved her wand the slightest, and the feathered quill fell back into its place on the desk. She then motioned for Lune to copy her. Wingardium leviosa, she thought in her head, her eyes closed and focusing on the words. If the got this on the first try, that would mean the world to her.

Once she opened her eyes, she pointed the wand at the quill with a slightly shaken hand. Wingardium leviosa, she thought once more before saying it aloud, ‘Wingardium leviosa.’ But she forgot the hand movement that she clearly saw the Professor do. It was a simple mistake, and she had the clear head to recognise it. With the small swish she said the words again, ‘Wingardium leviosa.’ The quill rose. It didn’t lift as easily, as perfectly as the Headmistresses had, but it was still brilliant as a first try. Lune beamed, completely forgetting to hold her wand up as she turned to the Professor.

‘I have high hopes that you’ll be able to perform both first and second grade spells as the term stars, then,’ She smiled at Lune, who had bent down to pick up the quill she had let fall on the floor. She had a week, then, to read over many books. And so as Professor McGonagall sent her back to the Ravenclaw common room, Lune practiced the levitation spell on small objects she came across. By the time she had climbed the stairs and reached the bronze, eagle doorknocker, she was sure it was as perfect as the Headmistresses.

‘ _The less of me you have, the longer your life._  
 _The more of me you have, the shorter your life._  
 _What am I?_ ’

After perfecting a spell, Lune thought highly of herself. She was confident in getting these riddles right each time she encountered them. With a few moments of pondering on the short riddle, she came across the answer, ‘You’re age.’ The confirmation of her answer came as the door opened. She trudged up to the third-year common room, taking her seat on the bed with the The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk. At first glance, she was slightly worried.

Lune first opened at what was called the Wand-Lighting charm. She was sure it was self-explanatory in its doing; it lit up your wand. She skimmed to the word and hand-movement required, yet in doing so she read a warning: Take care not to accidently set your wand alight as damage this kind is permanent. With her ego high, she didn’t take heed of this warning too seriously. But, in case she were to make a mistake, she continued to read. Lumos was the word to light up the wand, whereas nox would remove the light.

Satisfied with her quick reading, she sat up straight with the Oak wand in her hands. ‘Lumos,’ She said with heavy concentration, her wand pointing at the wall she faced. She wasn’t at all surprised that the light was dim in the open window. After saying, ‘Nox,’ and shutting the curtain beside her, she took a deep breath to clear her mind. ‘Lumos,’ She said once again. This time, the light lit up her small alcove. She could read the words on the book that sat on her crossed legs. She smiled wildly, it was incredible to do magic even if it were so simple. ‘Nox,’ She said, bringing her wand down on the bed and opening the curtain once more.

There were only three others which she had been able to learn. Alohomora was one that she hadn’t been able to use, as it was an incantation for locked objects. There was nothing in the room, nor the common room that requires unlocking. Lune merely kept it in the front of her mind, she was determined to try it as soon as the situation required it. Though, it wasn’t until she came across the counter-charm Colloportus. She used the locking charm on her own door, knowing that she succeeded as Victoire had tried to enter but a moment later. She then attempted alohomora, though requiring several tried before pronouncing it correctly.

‘You have done so well!’ Victoire gasped as she entered the room with a plate of food balancing on her hand, ‘And you only started today. Lune, the Professors will love you very much.’ She moved around Lune to place the plate down on the large stack of books that littered the floor. To confuse Lune, she pulled off her knitted-cardigan and purposely teared the sleeve after tugging on a loose thread. Handing it to Lune, she ordered, ‘Fix it, if you are so smart.’

Lune was sure she read of the mending spell, but she had to hurry back to her book and skim over many pages before she found it. ‘Right,’ She muttered to herself, her finger following the words. Reparo, she read the word and said it in her head multiple times. If she got it wrong, she wondered how it would ruin Victoire’s cardigan. ‘Reparo,’ She said, her wand now pointing at the small tear Victoire had made. It threaded itself back together, the loose thread even tied itself in the proper place.

‘I believe the sorting hat was right about you,’ Victoire exclaimed, taking back her cardigan. ‘You are certainly a prized student of Rowena Ravenclaw. Now, tell me about my cousin, he has locked himself in that wandmaker’s shop or his room. I must know how he is.’

And so they sat on Lune’s bed, while she ate and talked about visiting Ollivander’s. About how nice Fred seemed, how interested he was in making wands. About her wand in particular, the core that was now embedded in it. Victoire sat, not chatting for once, but listening intently. For once, Lune felt the weight lift off of her shoulders. For once, she didn’t feel like she was hundreds of years old. Lune felt like she was normal. Just this once.


	12. Ministry of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lune Estelle, the plot and any other side characters you see.

That night, Lune sat in the Great Hall with all of Ravenclaw prefects from fifth, sixth and seventh year. Vaisey, the sixth year prefect sat on one side of Lune while Victoire sat on the opposite side. They introduced her to the four who sat on the other side of the table, already moving in to scoop food onto their plates.

‘This is Lune Estelle,’ Vaisey called over the mountain of food, ‘She’s in third year Ravenclaw as of this year.’

‘She has excelled at first year spells just today!’ Victoire exclaimed with her mouth full of soup. Lune spooned herself some soup, bowing her head low so no one could see her flushed face. She disliked the attention, but knew she would have to put up with it for a while.

‘I’m Justine Vasslesprout,’ A girl with incredible, shimmering bronze skin smiled, nodding towards Lune. She motioned to the boy sitting beside her, with a healthy looking plate of simply steamed vegetables, ‘Matthew Lee and I are are the fifth year prefects.’ Matthew offered Lune a toothy smile, the could’ve sworn there was broccoli stuck between his teeth. Fortunately, Vaisey pointed it out, saving Lune from the embarrassment.

‘This is Jayne Delaney,’ The boy who sat beside Matthew said, ‘And I’m Canter Bomsnox. Most of us are Muggle-born or half and half. Hopefully you can put blood status past you.’ He had a grim look on his face, and barely looked towards Lune. It was the same with the girl, Jayne. Perhaps being seventh-years, Lune decided, they had much on their mind other than meeting new students.

‘Both of my parents are Muggles,’ Lune explained, unsure of why blood-status should bother her at all. The four opposite her all looked relieved. ‘Bit of a shock for them when Professor McGonagall showed up,’ She frowned. She spooned the soup into her mouth, enjoying the warmth it gave. It made her relax slightly, too.

‘You weren’t shocked?’ Justine questioned, ‘Because I sure was. We were on holiday when the owl crashed into the cottage window. There weren’t any houses for miles around. No cars, no sign of life. Except this… owl, that held a letter addressed to me.’

‘I never fit in, we moved around a lot because of it. So I expected something to happen,’ Lune lied. Most of her story came from what she knew about Mary. She was fortunate that barely anyone knew about Mary Mostafa, other than Mr. Malfoy, Hermione Granger and several staff members.

‘It was night meeting you, Lune,’ Jayne said hurriedly, stepping away from the table after stuffing the last of her baked potato in her mouth. Canter gave a short wave as he followed suite, ‘We have to get back to preparations. Keep up your work, we have high expectations of Ravenclaw students.’ There wasn’t even a hint of a smile as she made that final comment. It made Lune’s heart drop as she pictured the heap of books sitting by her bed.

‘The seventh-year prefect think they are very high-and-mighty this year,’ Victoire whispered to Lune. ‘They missed out as Head Boy and Girl. But if they exceed this year in studies and other commitments, they might be allowed to work in the Ministry.’

‘A tad boring if you ask me,’ Vaisey laughed on the other side of Lune. Again, Lune’s shoulders dropped. If she continued being distressed on these things, she would certainly faint in exhaustion. ‘Working in the Ministry is boring these days,’ Vaisey declared after checking he had left no meat on his chicken bone.

‘You’d expect that, most wizards or witches have either died, been sent to Azkaban or work at the Ministry after the last war. There isn’t anything to do,’ Justine laughed, setting her knife and fork down on her plate and leaning on her elbows. ‘No more dark wizards or witches to catch.’

‘The Ministry does have other work forces,’ Victoire sat up straight, also finished her soup. She licked her lips and continued, ‘It’s only the Aurors that don’t do much anymore. But there are little problems that the Improper Use of Magic Office attend to.’

‘Like what?’ Matthew chimed in, ‘Surely the wizarding world is perfect now that Voldemort is gone. For good this time.’

‘Surely not,’ Vaisey interrupted, ‘If you don’t read the Daily Prophet you wouldn’t know. But even daily readers don’t notice the small Muggle-killings that have been happening over summer. The Aurors have gotten involved as of this morning.’

‘Who would be killing Muggles? I thought the hatred for them died down since the end of the war?’ Justine said, eyebrows raised. Lune was looking to and fro, not sure how to join in with the conversation. But it was interesting nonetheless, possibly important to keep up with the happenings in the wizarding world. She went back to her soup, though keeping a sharp ear on the argument arising.

‘It said this morning that the Ministry wasn’t sure if it was a Muggle-killing-Muggle or one of our lot,’ Vaisey explained after furrowing his brow, trying to remember what he had read. ‘But since the Muggles have no idea what’s going on…’ He let them figure it out for themselves, just as the Ministry clearly had.

‘How many have been killed then, Vaisey?’ Victoire asked, a worried look on her face.

‘At least ten found. There’s a heap of missing person reports though,’ He answered, not nearly as worried as worried as Victoire. Perhaps he thought that the Aurors were completely capable, and that they would catch the culprit any day now since being put on the case. Lune knew nothing of the subject, but she had a feeling that it was more than just a hater of Muggles. She saw the flash of green behind her eyelids. Mary was also murdered.

‘I did hear a witch was murdered with one of the Unforgivable Curses not a week ago,’ Matthew said, thoughtful. ‘Would it have anything to do with her, do you think?’ Lune had flushed again. She knew the witch who Matthew spoke of.

‘That was front page news,’ Justine said, fortunately not noticing Lune staring down at her empty bowl. She felt her hands slightly shaken as she placed them in her lap. Justine remembered her name after a moment of thought, ‘Her name was Mary. She was a student here, Gryffindor. Very friendly with the Malfoy boy. Rita Skeeter somehow got the information on it.’

‘It being that Skeeter woman, I doubt it is believable then,’ Victoire suggested with a simple shrug. ‘Lune, what do you make of all this mess?’ She asked, though not looking at the third-year girl until she spoke up.

‘Well…’ She started, ‘We’re only students. It shouldn’t concern us until we are in danger.’ It seemed Vaisey agreed with her, as he nodded while the others looked like they could challenge that idea. Fortunately, Vaisey prevented them from doing such a thing.

‘Lune certainly shouldn’t worry about it,’ He messed up her hair as he stood up, clearly intending on making his leave. ‘She had a whole pile of books to study on. But we’ll check the Daily Prophet tomorrow, just to satisfy your heads. For now, I’d better get to sleep. Early morning tomorrow, you too Matthew.’

Matthew groaned as he stood up, following Vaisey from the Great Hall. As Lune looked around, there were only a few other groups of students about. She noted the pig-tail Slytherin, Catherine, who was deep in conversation with older looking Slytherin’s. She may not have a bad rep, but the older two looked incredibly nasty, to Lune’s distaste.

‘What spells did you learn today, Lune,’ Justine interrupted Lune’s thoughts. ‘I’d love to see what you can do. Don’t worry about the staff, it’s only when school begins you can’t be taking out your wand all the time,’ She added as Lune looked towards the staff table. Professor McGonagall wasn’t there, though she saw the head of Ravenclaw among a lot of other unfamiliar faces.

‘Well there’s...’ Lune pulled out her wand, picked an empty goblet that surely wouldn’t break and swished her wrist, ‘Wingardium leviosa.’ The goblet rose without an issue, and the act supplied Lune with an applause from both Justine and Victoire.

‘You learnt that today? Incredible!’ Justine exclaimed, ‘It took me a solid week to learn it. Well, any spell takes me forever to learn. But you must have some talent, learning it within a mere day!’ Lune let the goblet float down to the table with a soft thud, before she muttered her thanks to Justine.

‘Lumos and nox I have also been able to do, as well as alohomora… but I’ve already forgotten the locking spell,’ She smiled, muttering the wand lighting-charm and showing the small light that shone from the end of her wand, then extinguishing it by saying nox.

The three of them sat at the table for another hour, immersed in conversation until the Professors hurried them out of the room. Lune followed the other two up the many staircases, allowing herself a break from answering the riddle. The other two didn’t even blink an eye while listening to it. Clearly they had learnt the way around riddles during their many years here. A few of the Ravenclaw prefects were retiring to their rooms, they seemed to have gotten much work done by the looks of the papers scattered all over the floor. Lune had to maneuver her way through to her own dorm, where she also decided that sleep would be necessary.

She waved to Victoire and Justine, glad that she was able to make new friends. But she noticed the hardened eye of the seventh year prefect at the end of the hallway. It gave Lune a shudder. The girl, Jayne, must have more on her mind than just a bundle of work to be done. But Lune shrugged it off, and went to sleep under the moonlight.


	13. An Abundance of Weasleys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, Lune Estelle and other side characters.

Three days had passed and each day Lune had been able to eat breakfast with the rest of the Ravenclaw prefects, other than the seventh years who were no where to be seen. Lune, however, was more excited that she wasn’t called to see the Headmistress in the past few days, or be forced to camp in her room and study. However, she knew that studying first and second grade work would be necessary as students would to be arriving on the Hogwarts Express the following night.

“You are coming with me Lune, yes?” Victoire asked as they settled down on the Ravenclaw bench. Lune knew she was referring to going back home for a night to see her parents and family, but most probably to see her boyfriend once more before the year began. Lune on the other hand would get a chance to meet more of Victoire’s family, especially her cousins that would also be returning to Hogwarts.

“I would have to ask Professor McGonagall first,” Lune replied, smiling to Vaisey as he came to sit beside her. He looked as if his night was terrible, mostly as his dirty blond hair was sticking up in all the wrong places. She gave him a questioning look, which he met with a shrug and a shake of his head. She understood - bad sleep.

“Ask her then, she is just coming in now,” Victoire gave Lune a little push to get her out of her seat. The Headmistress caught her gaze and paused by the large doors rather than moving up to the staff table, which was near empty anyway. Lune thought that the teachers must be busying themselves with their upcoming classes.

“Goodmorning Professor,” Lune greeted the tired-looking Headmistress with a kind smile, though interrupted as the morning owls had come into the room, dropping newspapers on the tables. Lune noted it was mostly the Ravenclaw table, however.

“I believe you are wanting my permission to go back with Miss. Weasley?” The Headmistress said as Lune turned her head back around. In response, Lune merely nodded with a pleading look in her eye. “Very well, are you up to third grade standard yet?”

Lune beamed and nodded, “I would call myself an amatuer at Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Astronomy. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology I am still learning the basics.”

“At least I’ll enjoy having you in my Transfiguration class, though I won’t be attending it on a regular basis as I used to,” Professor McGonagall returned Lune’s smile. “Go and eat breakfast. It may be well to check the Daily Prophet, also, Miss Estelle.”

She rushed off to tell the news to Victoire, who squealed with delight and gave a wave of gratitude to the Headmistress who had moved to sit at her own seat. They both then studied the paper Vaisey had received. There was another Muggle murder, though nothing more was said on the matter. Lune knew the Ministry was keeping a secret, she hoped it had nothing to do with Mary. Though the way the Headmistress said her last comment, it seemed that it was incredibly vital to finding Mary’s murder.

* **

Lune had packed her small suitcase with two books, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard frankly because Lune desperately needed more help in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The trouble was, she had no one to test the curses or counter curses on. That was why she was sure she had excelled in learning Charms and of course with the help of her ferret, Transfiguration became easier. Victoire, though, had needed to fix up some of the stray fur that had not been transfigured.

She had decided to name the pet after a witch who had died in the fight against Voldemort. Victoire seemed excited at this and immediately suggested the name Nymphadora, after Teddy’s Mother who had died along with her Husband, Remus. It was a thoughtful idea, though the white ferret didn’t look like a Nymphadora, particularly because it was a handful of a name. And so, she settled on Nymph, which was good enough for Victoire.

Nymph now sat on Lune’s shoulder as she waited in the courtyard with Victoire, the sun was still up, though by the time they returned to what Victoire called The Burrow. She had been explaining that it was where her Grandmother and Grandfather lived, and that all the Weasley’s were going to be there tonight for dinner. Lune was slightly worried at the thought of intruding on a family dinner. Victoire merely laughed.

To Lune’s horror, the winged horses had come into view, pulling a carriage along with them. In the carriage was a waving figure, standing and jumping with excitement. Lune felt sick to think about what it would be like to risk death. A fall from that height frightened Lune the most.

It took a few steps for the horses to slow themselves to a stop, and for Lune to finally see the figure who was excited to see Victoire. Is was a girl younger than Lune herself, with striking red hair that almost resembled a bush, and freckles dotting across her cheeks and nose. Once Victoire had finished suffocating the young girl in an embrace, she gestured to Lune and said, “This is Lune Estelle, the one who you have heard so much about!”

“I’m Rose Weasley and it’s so nice to meet you,” She laughed as Victoire ruffled up her hair. Lune replied with a friendly smiled and joined them on the carriage, holding onto the sides tightly as she was afraid she would already fall off though it weren’t moving.

“Rose will start school this year,” Victoire explained. “I do not know how you managed to persuade your Mother about coming here a day earlier. You will have spoiled everything now.” She made a tut-tut sound with her tongue, but continued her smile. Clearly, the cousins missed each other dearly. Lune felt left out - actually, she wondered how it felt to have a family. She woke up in a tree. But instead of immersing herself in those thoughts, she joined into the conversation with the two girls; mostly to ignore the feeling of the carriage rising high above the Black Lake.

***

Lune was glad to get out of the carriage the moment it landed, even though she tumbled out with shaky legs. Victoire and Rose shared laughter as they helped her stand up straight. It was then that Lune looked at the surroundings with awe. A house, that looked as if it could crash at any moment, sat in the middle of a beautifully made garden. She smiled as she looked up at the house, probably several stories high.

“C’mon you two!” Rose called as she skipped towards the house. Lune noticed how Victoire seemed awestruck by the scenery also. It must have been a while since she had been here, she thought. Victoire took hold of Lune’s elbow and pulled her along, following Rose.

“Do not feel bad if you cannot remember everyone’s name,” Victoire leaned in to whisper to Lune as they stepped through the front door. Noise rushed to Lune’s ear at that moment. “There will be more people coming, but try to keep up the best you can.” She didn’t offer Lune much else, as they were embraced by a stout woman with the same ginger coloured hair that Rose had.

“Victoire!” The woman exclaimed, “It has been months since we have seen your beautiful face!” They exchanged kisses on each others cheeks. “And you must be Lune. Professor McGonagall sent us an owl about you. Call me Mrs. Weasley, dear. I’d better get back to cooking before everyone else arrives! Make yourselves at home.” As soon as Mrs. Weasley had left them, moving off into what Lune guessed was the kitchen, a distant familiar face appeared.

“Hermione Granger?” Lune recalled the name from the history book she had been re-reading over the past few days.

“I was told I would get that reaction,” A smile played on Hermione’s lips as she offered a hand in greeting. Lune took it and looked at the red-haired man standing beside Hermione, who she then introduced, “This is my Husband and Rose’s Father, Ron. Somewhere running about is Hugo, our youngest son.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Lune offered a smile to Ron also, who shook her hand and with a short glance at Hermione had walked off towards the kitchen. Victoire seemed to get the idea that a private conversation was to follow, and so she also headed off to help in preparation for the dinner.

“I was told you might have some questions for me...” Hermione started. Her face had turned a little serious, perhaps solemn even when she continued her sentence, “About Mary.” Lune sighed, completely forgetting that Hermione had shared a room with Mary in Gryffindor when they were students. Hermione was now surely feeling emotional about the death of her past friend.

“If it is too soon for you to talk about her, I completely understand,” Lune responded, her voice laced with empathy on the subject. Though she never knew Mary personally, her brain was somehow triggering the haunting memory of the green flash and the silhouette that was poised behind it.

Hermione didn’t respond for a moment, biting down on her lip as she thought about the offer of moving away from the topic. But her curiosity got the better of her, “Draco was the one to send me the owl about you. I will admit he told me to keep most of the secrets from you, as he does not trust you, Lune. But I don’t trust him. I feel as if he knows more about Mary’s murder than he will tell the Aurors. That’s why I will tell you what I know about Mary, but later tonight. It seems the boy-who-lived is here with his children.”

Lune spun around just at the moment when two boys came running through the door and charging up the stairs. In the doorway was yet another ginger-haired girl, standing hand in hand with who Hermione regarded as the-boy-who-lived, as well as a younger girl with strawberry blond hair pulled back in a short ponytail. It was the perfect family picture, the one which made Lune’s heart ache with that feeling of loneliness yet again.

“Lune Estelle, right?” The man said, shifting his glasses slightly. “Sorry to bombard you with a huge amount of names. Harry, Ginny and Lily.” He pointed from himself to his wife and their child. “Who you saw running off was James, the oldest, and Albus.” Victoire was right, the amount of names were getting lost in her head along with spells and ingredients for a swelling potion.

“I take it Professor McGonagall spread my name like wildfire,” Lune joked, shaking hands with the two parents and flashing a toothy smile at Lily. The girl smiled back, though slightly shy. No one was able to say much more, as Mrs. Weasley began shouting at the three boys who came running out of the kitchen with food stuffed in their mouths. Lune hid her smile behind a hand as Mrs. Weasley came out with Ron and Victoire, soon followed by what seemed to be Victoire’s parents. All five of them were carrying large dishes full of food. What was more magical were the plates that flew above their heads.

“Get outside! Mr. Weasley and Charlie better have that table set up!” And with that, Lune followed the others to the brightly lit tent out the front. She could have sworn it wasn’t there when they arrived. But it was magical nonetheless, with jars holding small flames, and tablecloths that glittered gold. It was better than Hogwarts had been. More comfortable, safe even. And although she was still becoming more confused with the names that were thrown her way as more arrived, she did her best to keep up with them and play with the younger kids. She felt like a kid herself, and as she thought about it - she technically was, being a 13 or 14 year old. 

It wasn’t until the chatter died down when she saw Hermione stand up and ushered her inside. That was when Lune’s smile also faded, as she knew that the secrets she was going to learn would change what she initially thought about both Mary and Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps it would change the way she thought of herself, too, seeing as she _was_ a part of Mary.


	14. Muggle Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Lune Estelle and extra characters.
> 
> P.S. Short and snappy chapter. Gave out some clues to more about Lune & her past in this.

Hermione and Lune slipped away, only being noticed by both Ron and Harry who gave a curt nod, as if to say, ‘We’ll keep the others at bay.’ Nymph was scurrying about the floor of Mrs. Weasley’s house, turning up to see who the loud footsteps belonged to. Lune motioned for her to come and follow Hermione and herself as they entered a small, cosy room with several couches. Lune smiled and relaxed at the feeling the room gave off. It made her feel… at home. Where ever that was.

‘Before you ask me anything,’ Hermione said, taking a seat in one of the single chairs. Lune sat directly across from her and scooped up Nymph who curled up on her lap. ‘I need you to understand I know a little bit more than I should. Mary and I weren’t quite friends in the sense that Draco and her were… but I read something that I shouldn’t have. I was curious. I always was, still am.’

‘You can’t mean you read that journal?’ Lune wasn’t sure if Hermione knew about the journal she referred to, but it was the first thing that came to her mind.

‘Of course not,’ Hermione laughed, ‘No one could read that. I tried, sure, on many occasions. She asked me to try and look at the words, on full moons, half moons. Once there was an eclipse and she was sure it would work. She stopped trying when she was old enough to understand what the journal entries meant, I think. That was in our fourth year, when Voldemort came back.’

‘You must have been too busy to keep worrying about her, anyway,’ Lune thought aloud. ‘I mean, Harry would have been my priority if I were in your situation.’

‘But what you don’t understand, Lune, is that I made a terrible decision in forgetting about her that year and the years following,’ Hermione looked remorseful, as if the memories haunted her much more than she would usually show. ‘Voldemort came back, for once Mary went home to her Mother. She never left Hogwarts until that fourth year. I went to the room and saw her things gone, but found the book badly hidden under her mattress. I went to push it under further, instead I found a book.

‘Mary had marked a page, I had time and so I read that page…’ She looked down at her hands. ‘Because of what I read that day, I know you haven’t just discovered you are a witch. You have what Voldemort always wanted, immortality.’

Lune was beyond shocked at the way Hermione had worded it. She was speechless, but found her voice soon enough to respond. It wasn’t much, but it broke the strange silence that lingered, ‘I’m not immortal.’

‘The myth said that every few years the moon would make you sick. Mary had that sickness, it was a horrible sight to see,’ Lune knew that Hermione would press the matter on her. She knew her soul would resurrect itself into a new body. But was that classified as immortality? ‘The myth also said that every seven years you would have to murder seven innocent Muggles, to continue to be immortal.’

Lune’s shock made her shake, she felt cold. She was sure she went more pale than she was initially. ‘I’m not immortal, Mrs. Granger,’ She repeated, fear-stricken. To stop herself from shaking, she petted Nymph who did not stir. The silence in the room grew eerie. Perhaps Hermione had noticed Lune’s distress. ‘This time was different,’ She said, looking back up from Nymph.

‘Something happened to Mary, that’s why it's different,’ Hermione replied, now looking more sorrowful than before. She realised her mistake.

‘You mean to say there is more to her murder?’ Lune asked, receiving a nod as an answer. ‘I keep seeing the silhouette of her murderer, behind the green flash,’ She then explained. Hermione looked as if she were to say something, but her mouth hung open and her eyes were glued on the door behind her. Lune didn’t need to turn around to know who it was, the voice was enough.

‘I was under the impression that we weren’t telling Miss Estelle anything,’ Draco’s harsh voice said. ‘But while we are having this sweet conversation, why don’t I join in by saying this…’ He moved around the couch and sat beside Lune on the empty space. Nymph rose her head, sensing that something was wrong.

‘Hermione, I’m sorry we couldn’t-’ Hurried voices called from behind Lune once again. Though, she sat rigid in her seat, trying to tell Nymph that there was nothing to be afraid of. Except her. That is, if she really had killed innocent people in her past lifetimes alike the stories said.

‘Potter, Weasley,’ Draco raised an eyebrow. More wrinkles showed on his forehead as he did so. They didn’t seem to leave, as Hermione waved them away. Twice she had to motion with her hands. Perhaps her husband was worried for her, not wanting to leave her with Draco. Lune wasn’t sure what to think.

‘Lune is harmless, Draco,’ Hermione said in a small voice, leaning forward so that they could hear her.

‘You didn’t see Mary when she…’ Draco shook his head, Lune saw now that they both suffered. He then turned to Lune, ignoring Hermione’s leer. ‘Listen, it was in fourth year that Mary felt the pull of the moon. Someone else knew about her and was doing it on purpose. She always told me it wasn’t supposed to be that bad, that seizures were the worst it would ever be.’

‘A seizure is bad enough!’ Lune exclaimed. ‘What else did she have to go through besides you two acting the way you are now?’ It was Draco who responded to that, as Hermione looked as though she had been slapped.

‘Like I said, the moon would physically pull her. There was a spot by the Black Lake, I found her there almost bleeding to death-’ Hermione took that moment to interrupt.

‘It’s horrible, you talk about it as if it was just anyone,’ She turned to Lune then. ‘What is most important is the fact that someone is after what you have, what Mary had. I think they were connected to Voldemort.’ Lune saw Draco cringe at the name, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione didn’t bother worrying about it. ‘We think that Mary was supposed to sacrifice seven Muggles in order to continue the cycle. Whoever the murderer was didn’t want that and so they killed her.’

‘But I’m here,’ Lune said. ‘Don’t just say its a miracle. Because I don’t feel like a miracle. I feel older than I look, and I’m burdened in having this reincarnation thing hanging on my shoulders and dragging me down.’ She stood up at that point, forgetting about Nymph who skidded on the floor. ‘I don’t want anything to do with Mary anymore, please let me pretend that I am just some normal girl who came from Muggle parents,’ She had started to storm out the room, but turned around to say one more thing. ‘Figure out who killed Mary, but leave me out of it.’

Not one stopped her from leaving the room. In fact, both Hermione and Draco were in silence, they hadn’t made eye contact. The only good thing in Lune’s opinion is that Victoire had been waiting behind the doorframe. For once, she kept her mouth shut and simply dragged Lune upstairs and into a bedroom. It was then that Lune started to cry, not because she was scared of being killed or the thought that she was perhaps a murderer - but because there was too much on her mind. Crying may have felt horrible, but it got rid of the excess feelings she had. With Victoire combing her hair and helping her sleep, it just made the best time for her to finally succumb to exhaustion and fall asleep.


	15. The Train Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lune Estelle and the plot.
> 
> (I haven't edited this, so excuse how badly written some of the sentences are).

The door slamming followed by a exasperated and frustrated sigh woke Lune up the following morning. Her eyes felt puffy, and she knew by the look on Victoire’s face that her hair wasn’t worthy of leaving the bedroom. Lune pulled herself up in a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms above her head. Her shoulder muscles ached.

Lune didn’t know what to say to Victoire, she had clearly heard something the previous night. She didn’t want to risk scaring her off. But, fortunately, Victoire had a knack for talking. ‘When you are better, I will let you talk,’ She smiled, pulling clothes out of a bed dresser and throwing them on the end of the bed.

‘I’m fine, just tired,’ Lune replied, pushing the covers off of her body. The slight morning chill hit her instantly. She noticed she wasn’t wearing jeans and frowned, ‘Did you change my clothes last night?’

‘I did not want to invade your privacy,’ Victoire shrugged, ‘So I got Molly to do a spell for the clothes to change themselves.’ Lune felt her face go warm at the thought of clothes being removed without her knowing. Victoire merely laughed, grabbing a brush and strolling over to the bed.

‘I feel like magic was more of an invasion,’ She managed a smile as Victoire started pulling the brush through Lune’s tangle of blonde hair. She winced several times, receiving a tsk-tsk as a response. For the next few moments, there was no speaking between them. Lune didn’t feel at all awkward at the silence, though. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She felt warmth in the fact that she had a friend, no matter the circumstance. She knew in that moment that Victoire was by her side no matter what. It made her smile.

‘Professor McGonagall told me a few things about you, Lune,’ Victoire finally admitted, pausing her brushing. Lune turned herself around on the bed to face the sixth year, meeting her face with an understanding look. ‘I know it is more complicated than just having Muggle parents. I know that… something else is going on. We are wizards and witches, I do not expect anything less than strange things. Believe me, once you think you have seen everything, something else is thrown in your face.’ Victoire held tightly onto Lune’s hands, giving her a toothy grin.

‘What is the most strange thing you’ve seen?’ Lune asked, feeling tears choking her. Though, it was more out of happiness, rather than sadness.

‘Have you heard of the family name, Lovegood?’ Victoire responded. Lune shook her head, and following that was almost half an hour talking about the family with incredibly strange names and matching behaviours. Lune learnt about many things that the wizarding family thought to exist, which actually didn’t. Or, were thought to not exist, but were simply expert at hiding. It was when the yelling downstairs was directed at them that their conversation was brought to an end.

‘Pull those clothes on,’ Victoire pointed to the pile of clothes she had left at the end of the bed as she headed for the door. ‘I will get us some breakfast. Molly is a great cook, better than the elves at Hogwarts.’ Lune pulled herself out of the bed as soon as the door clicked shut. The clothes were definitely not her style, she noticed as soon as she picked up the button-up shirt. They were Victoire’s. The pants looked as though they were going to be fitting, and not complimentary of Lune’s figure as they were of Victoire’s.

With a slight groan, she pulled her pajamas off, and slipped her arms in the beige shirt and legs through the black pants. She had to jump a few times to get the pants over her hips. She cursed Victoire for being so thin. As soon as she had the pants on, she walked over to the mirror while buttoning up the shirt. She left the topmost button undone, however. It fit her just as badly as the pants did. She barely managed to withhold her cringing when she looked at herself.

Her eyes were the first thing she noticed. They were bloodshot and slightly puffy. She was short, short enough that she had to fold over the bottom of the pants twice. Fortunately, the cuffs on the shirt reach an appropriate length. Though, the professional look didn’t suit her one bit. Especially since she saw Victoire looking incredible in it since she first arrived at Hogwarts.

‘You pull it off,’ Victoire’s voice made Lune jump. ‘Stop your sulking, we have to eat quickly.’ When Lune reluctantly grabbed a piece of toast from the plate Victoire was holding, she was offered an apologetic shrug.

‘No, you pull it off. I…’ She gestured to her body, ‘I don’t.’ Victoire let go of her laughter, nodding in agreement and heading for her clothes drawer, unable to stop her laughing.

***

The car they drove in, to Lune’s amazement, was small and battered on the outside, yet spacious on the inside. Though there was only Victoire, Lune and Dominique Weasley. Not to Lune’s surprise, Dominique looked like a double of her sister. She was starting her fifth year, though had no energy on the concept of school alike Victoire. Which is why she was put in Slytherin, apparently. Their younger brother, Louis was also driving with them that morning. He was, yet again, a mirror of his sisters.

‘At least you will have Louis starting third year with you,’ Dominique said, staring out the window glumly. ‘He is in Ravenclaw too, but he asked. Suck up.’ Louis poked his tongue at his sister at her final comment.

‘Luna Lovegood was in Ravenclaw!’ He said in defense. Domonique simply rolled her eyes. Lune wasn’t sure what to make of the subject, thought clearly he had a heart for the strange girl that Victoire had told her about that morning. ‘At least she was smart,’ He muttered under his breath, turning his own head to the window. Lune and Victoire, in the middle of the two, shared looks and silent laughter for the rest of the drive to King’s Cross Station.

***

‘You want me to run into a wall?’ Lune asked, horrified at the image playing in her mind. She looked at the brick wall, the normal people walking around them. She was sure that the three kids were trying to make fun of her. Though, would Victoire honestly do that?

‘We need to get onto platform nine and three-quarters,’ Louis chuckled, ‘To do that, we run through this wall.’ Victoire patted Lune on the back, but she was reluctant to follow their instructions.

‘I’ll go, then,’ Dominique rolled her eyes, pushing the trolley along with her towards the wall. Lune gripped her own trolley, that only held Nymph and a few books that she had been reading in the car. But, just like magic, Dominique vanished through the wall, as if it were a curtain. This time when Victoire nudged her, Lune obliged and hastily walked forward into the brick wall. It came as a shock first, but when she forced her eyes to open after she was sure she hit the wall, she saw a whole new train station.

‘Better than the Muggle one, isn’t it?’ Victoire said beside Lune. Before Lune could respond, Victoire had abandoned her trolley and exclaimed, ‘Oh, Teddy! Watch this, won’t you Lune?’ She saw Victoire embracing the blue-haired boy she had met previously, the following kiss caused Lune to look away.

‘That is disgusting,’ Louis pretended to gag, then beckoned Lune towards the train. He took over Victoire’s trolley for her as they moved towards crowd at one of the doors. Lune pulled her books off of the trolley, followed by Nymph’s cage.

‘If that’s Victoire’s stuff, I’ll take it,’ A familiar voice called from the platform. Lune looked up and noticed it was Vaisey, a hand outstretched. ‘She has to come in our carriage, I hope you don’t mind Lune.’ She shrugged in response, helping Louis hand over Victoire’s one too many suitcases over to him. Before he walked off, he said to Lune, ‘Don’t wait up for her. I can see her right now with her face smushed up against Teddy’s. She’ll be forever, before coming to her senses.’

Lune and Louis both looked behind them, they also made disgusted faces once turning back to the train. Louis was saying something about getting a carriage before they were all full when they walked through the vacated hallway. She spotted a few first years already sporting black robes, waving at their parents excitedly from the windows.

‘When Dominique said you asked to be in Ravenclaw, how did you...?’ Lune asked as she settled into a seat in a carriage with Louis. He pushed his suitcase on the shelf above his head. Lune, however kept Nymph’s cage by her feet, with her books on top.

‘Apparently the hat takes in your preference,’ He shrugged, as if the concept wasn’t that hard to understand. ‘I just asked if I could be in the same house as Luna Lovegood, and so I was.’

‘I wish I knew that when I got sorted,’ Lune sighed, but quick to explain herself. ‘It’s not that I don’t like Ravenclaw, I just hoped to be put into Gryffindor.’

‘Not to be rude,’ Louis laughed, ‘If you couldn’t run through that brick wall, I doubt Gryffindor would have been your kind of thing.’ Lune joined in with his laugher, remembering how the hat had told her something similar. It was then that the door slid open, and several other people entered with smiles on their faces.

She recognised one of them to be James Potter, though the other two (definitely twins) she had no idea. Louis was quick to to introduce everyone. To Lune’s surprise, the twins were in fact Luna Lovegood’s sons, Lorcan and Lysander. James had only come to say hello, whereas the twins had stayed in the carriage. They were both in Hufflepuff, not taking after their Mother to Louis’ disapprovement.

The carriage for the rest of the ride was the four of them talking about mostly the new subjects that they would be taking. Most interesting to each of them was Care of Magical Creatures. They listed off what they had already been taught over the summer. Though, as Lune expected, the twins talked about strange creatures that she was sure weren’t in their curriculum to learn. But, it was fun to meet people her age. As much fun as she had over the week with the older students, she had to admit it was a better experience now. 


	16. UPDATE chapter

Hello to anyone who reads this!

I am re-writing this entire thing because I never edited any of it previously. I've also made it flow much better. I won't be deleting this story though!

Thank you for keeping up with this story! :)

[New version here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4951093)


End file.
